Heart of Everything
by Ravenheart3
Summary: A woman who looks like Keller shows up on Atlantis. McKeller. Crossover with Firefly
1. Chapter 1

12/22/08

**Chapter One**

Rodney McKay strode down the hallways of Atlantis, heading toward his lab. Computer in hand, he only looked up once to make sure he didn't fall down the stairs. He stepped off the last step and was brought up short by Jennifer Keller coming toward him. He stared at her caught off guard by her striking hair color.

"When did you do that?" Rodney asked, stopping her.

Jennifer smiled, touching her hair as if to make sure it was still there. "Yesterday." She shrugged. "I wanted a change."

Rodney took in her chocolate brown hair tumbling over her shoulders. He wanted to run his hands through it. He placed his hands behind his back before he gave into the urge.

"It looks good on you," he said, clearing his throat to hide his uncertainty.

Jennifer smiled, lighting her entire face. "Thanks."

She hurried down the hallway and he noticed she carried her equipment with her. He caught up with her.

"Where are you going?"

"A village is in need of a doctor again," she said without stopping. "Remind me never to complain about not going Offworld enough."

"Consider yourself reminded," Rodney said. "I suppose you don't want company?"

Jennifer looked at him askance and Zelenka spoke in Rodney's ear.

"Where in the world are you? We're ready to run these tests."

Rolling his eyes, he tapped the earwig. "I'm seeing Jennifer off, if that's all right with you?"

"Fine, take your time. We can put this off for another week."

"Oh, for crying out loud. I'll be right there, Mr. Impatient."

Jennifer laughed and Rodney sighed. There went the moment.

"Dinner then?"

"I'll hold you to it," Jennifer said, smiling.

"Right. See you then."

Jennifer kissed him. Warmth rushed through him and he pulled her against him. He wanted to take it further, make it last longer, but she broke the kiss.

"See you then," she said. She turned and headed toward the Gateroom.

He wanted to follow her, see her off, but there was too much to do in the lab. Sighing, he headed toward the lab.

"All right what is it that couldn't wait," Rodney said, stepping into his lab.

Zelenka came up to him, computer in hand. He handed the laptop to Rodney. Taking it, he headed over to a table, placing his other computer on top. He went over the data on Zelenka's tablet.

"We're ready to run the simulations," Zelenka told him.

"Let's get started then," Rodney said, handing the computer back to Zelenka.

He went to the computer ready for the test, typed a few keys and watched the simulation results appear before him. Smirking, he stood up straighter.

"Looks like it'll work," he said. He tapped his earpiece. "Woolsey, this is McKay. It'll work and we're ready to go."

"Proceed."

Rodney rolled his eyes, grabbed his computer, and headed down to the ZPM room, Zelenka on his heels.

"So how was send-off?" Zelenka asked.

"That is none of your business," Rodney returned, glaring at the man. "You need to focus on the task at hand, not on my love life."

"Ah, so you admit it. You are dating Dr. Keller."

"Didn't I just say it's none of your business?"

Zelenka shrugged. Rodney grumbled and continued toward the transporter.

"Do you think you can keep your attention on this or should I send you back?" Rodney asked as the transporter's door opened.

"Can you?" Zelenka asked, stepping into the tiny room.

"Oh, you are asking for it," Rodney snapped slapping his hand on the screen behind them.

The doors shut and a second later, the two scientists stepped out into another hallway. Rodney led the way down the corridor at a brisk pace. He turned a corner and entered the room. He placed his computer on the console and typed on the Ancient controls.

The ZPM came up and Rodney got to work on increasing its output.

~*~

"All right, that's as much as I can increase it," Rodney said, thirty minutes later. "Try not to break it."

"We'll try not to, Dr. McKay. Thank you. Woolsey out."

Rodney rolled his eyes, grabbed his computer, and left the room.

"I swear he has me doing busy work for his entertainment."

"You're not happy unless you have something to complain about," Zelenka said, slight humor in his voice.

Rodney glared at the man. "I only complain if there's a reason to. Right now is a reason to."

"Whatever you say."

"Let's get back to the lab and get started on some real work."

"That wasn't real work?"

"Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood."

"You're always in a mood," Zelenka said.

Rodney said nothing. His thoughts found their way back to Jennifer and the need to see her. Picking up his pace, he headed toward the transporter.

"Wait up!" Zelenka called after him.

Rodney barely heard the man. He ran his hand over the controls and the doors whooshed open.

"Ah, you want to see Dr. Keller," Zelenka said, hurrying into the transporter beside him.

"Shut up," Rodney growled.

"She should be back now."

"You talk too much." The doors opened and Rodney rushed out of the transporter and headed toward the Gateroom.

Five minutes later, Rodney entered the room just as the gate's blue horizon settled. He moved further into the room, toward the stairs, his heart racing. He couldn't wait to see her.

_Oh, you've got it bad._

She stepped through the horizon and Rodney blinked. Instead of her black jacket and black pants, she wore a dark brown shirt and brown pants. She looked around the room as if she'd never seen it before.

Smirking, Rodney stepped toward her. "I see they made you go native."

"What?"

"You're clothes," he said, pointing to her shirt. "You didn't wear that when you left."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking at herself. "I've had this on all day."

"Are you all right?" Rodney asked, concern growing. What happened? Was she out in the sun too long? Did she catch what the villagers had?

"I'm fine," she said.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary," he said, taking her hand. "Just to make sure you didn't catch anything."

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"I've never felt better."

"I'll be the judge of that," Rodney said, leading her toward the infirmary.

Rodney watched while one of the doctors checked on Jennifer. She continued to stare at everything as if seeing it for the first time. That worried him the most. Didn't she know where she was? Did someone mess with her mind?

_I hope it's not that. _

She looked at him and he smiled, hoping to ease both their nerves. She returned his smile like an excited teenager. Something wasn't right.

"She's not running a fever," the doctor said. "I'll run some tests on the blood to see if she has a virus. She's free to go."

"Great," she said, jumping off the bed. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"I guess you're ready for that dinner date then," Rodney said, smiling.

"Dinner date?"

A cold chill went through him and his stomach sank. He stared at her, but all she did was smile. Maybe they should have done a brain scan while they were at it.

"Yeah," he said slowly, dread building. "I asked if you wanted to have dinner with me and you agreed."

Jennifer blinked. "All right. I don't know who you think I am, but I've never seen you before in my life."

"Oh, crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee stared at the man slumping against the bed. He ran his hands through his dark brown hair causing it to be even messier than it was. She wanted to comfort him, but something told her he wouldn't accept it. Still, it tore at her. He looked so upset and lost.

_It couldn't hurt to talk to him. _

She cleared her throat and he looked at her. His blue eyes flashed with raging emotions. A tinge of fear went through her, but she tamped it down.

"I'm Kaylee," she said, holding out her hand to him.

He stared at her hand, then at her. "McKay. Dr. Rodney McKay."

Kaylee smiled, grabbed his hand, and shook it. He stared at her as if trying to figure her out.

"Where did you come from and why do you look like Dr. Keller?" He asked, yanking his hand from hers.

He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her. She swallowed and took a step back.

_Looks like he chose an emotion. _

"I don't know any Dr. Keller. I came through that blue ring and ended up here. I don't even know where I am."

Rodney stared at her like she was an insect he wanted to study. Like lightening, his hand grabbed hers and he dragged her out of the infirmary. She barely had time to catch her breath before they hurried down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaylee asked, fighting the fear rising within her.

"To my lab," he growled.

_Is this guy in a perpetual temper?_

"So you're not a medical doctor then."

Rodney glared at her. "Oh, goody, you figured it out. I thought I'd have to draw it in crayon for you."

Kaylee stared at his back, stunned. What did she do to earn his anger?

"Are you always this grumpy?"

"Always," he snapped, dragging her down another hallway.

Her legs burned keeping up with him. If it wasn't for the fact he held her hand, she'd have stopped several turns back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to run some tests of my own."

Kaylee's stomach jumped into her throat. Scientists running tests on people weren't a good thing. Heart pounding, she dug in her heels, hoping to pull him to a stop. He glared at her and yanked her forward. She tried to slip her hand out of his, but he held on tight.

"Let go of me! I'm not going to be your guinea pig."

Rodney stopped then and gawked at her as if she'd hit him. He let go of her hand and cleared his throat. He looked around him as if he searched for something.

"You're not going to be a guinea pig," he said. "The tests I'm going to run have more to do with determining where you came from."

"I can tell you where I came from. You just had to ask."

Rodney rolled his eyes, flinging his hands out. "I thought I did."

"You ran those questions so fast I didn't know you wanted an answer."

"Well, excuse me. Let me slow down to a crawl. Will you be able to understand me then?"

"You're an ass, you know that?"

Rodney glared at her, folding his arms across his chest. "The woman I love is missing. I have every right to act like an ass."

"I'm sorry," Kaylee whispered, looking down at the ground. Clearing her throat, she looked at him. He continued to scowl at her. "Simon, Mal, and I took a…"

He raised a hand to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, back up. There's more of you?"

"I'm the engineer on the _Serenity_. It's a ship. We traveled through space and found ourselves in this planet's orbit. Simon, Mal and I decided to take a look. I got separated from them and found this ring."

"And you decided to play with it."

"I pushed some buttons and the ring activated. I stepped through and here I am."

"You're lucky you didn't find yourself on a hostile planet," he said, sighing. "Come on let's get you something to eat."

"You're not going to poke and probe?" Kaylee asked, elation flooding her.

"Oh, for crying out loud," he said, flinging his arms out. "I wasn't going to do any such thing. What do you take me for?"

"I'm not sure," she said, following after him. "You're grumpy and irritable one moment and considerate the next."

Rodney smirked, shaking his head. "Most would say I'm just grumpy and irritable."

"Does Dr. Keller?"

He looked at her, his eyes shining with love. It tore at her heart.

"She'll probably add a few more words to that list," he smiled sadly. "Did you see her? Did you pass a village on your way to the gate?"

"I did see a village, but I kept going. I got turned around and didn't know which way led back to my friends."

"We're going to get you something to eat then we're going back to the village. She has to still be there."

Kaylee nodded and followed after him. She had a feeling she was being searched for as well. It was all a matter of who will find who first.

~*~

Jennifer Keller opened her eyes to find herself in darkness. She moaned softly, a headache beginning to take hold. She attempted to sit up only to feel her hands and feet tied. The smell of dirt drifted to her nose. Water dripped from somewhere in the shadows. She groaned.

_Great, here we go again. Can't anyone simply ask for help? Is there a big sign on my back that says hit me and take me captive?_

Shaking her head, she let her eyes adjust. Moonlight drifted through a small window high above her head. She wouldn't be able to climb up to it to get out. The outline of wooden stairs led up to a door. Inky blackness filled the bottom of the door.

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she attempted to untie the ropes binding her feet. The door opened then and she looked up in surprise. Sitting back against the cold stone wall, she watched the tiny speck of light from a candle climb down to her.

"You're awake," a male voice filled the quiet darkness. "Good. I'd hate to come down here and find you still unconscious."

"W-What do you want?" Jennifer asked, fighting back the fear building within her.

Candlelight fell on a table and a small lamp. The man lifted the glass cover, lit the wick, and increased the light in the room.

Her eyes fell on her captor, taking in the man's green tunic and leather pants. His red hair could give Sheppard's hair a run for its money on messiness. The man closed the gap between them and knelt before Jennifer. He smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said. "I have plans for you."

"If you want me to help someone all you had to do was ask. I'm a doctor."

"I know," the man said, his smile growing. "No one is injured or sick in this house."

"Then what do you want?" Jennifer demanded, her heart racing.

"You're going to be bait for you scientist friend."

"Rodney?" Jennifer squeaked. "What do you want with him? What's he done to you? He's only been on this planet once and that was last week."

"I've watched him the entire time he was here," the man said, touching her hair again. She jerked away from him, but he only smiled. He stood and strode to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat. "He has the ability to do what I need done."

"And what is that?"

The man laughed and leaned forward. His eyes flared in the light. "I'm only going to tell him and he'll do it, if only to save you."

~*~

Rodney stared at Kaylee, a sense of eeriness flowing through him. The woman looked so much like Jennifer it was unnerving. It didn't help that three people already called her Dr. Keller. He kept reminding himself the two had different personalities. It helped for a moment.

"I thought I'd find you here," Sheppard said, coming up to them. He looked at Kaylee and smirked. "Making a fashion statement?"

Kaylee stared at Sheppard then at Rodney. "Fashion statement?"

"Yes, she's making a fashion statement," Rodney snapped. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Not at the moment," Sheppard said, taking a seat beside Kaylee. "How's the people in the village doing?"

Kaylee stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. Rodney cleared his throat. "They're doing fine. She administered the inoculations to those who needed it."

Sheppard cocked his head to the side, looking from him to Kaylee. "She couldn't tell me that?"

"My mouth was full," Kaylee said, pushing food around on her plate. She seemed nervous and ready to bolt at any moment. If she was the only way to get Jennifer back then he didn't want her to run.

"If you don't mind, we've got to get going," Rodney said, standing. "We'll see you later."

Kaylee grabbed her water bottle and followed him. He headed out the door, her footsteps hurrying behind him.

"So you're cranky to everyone," Kaylee said, her voice filled with humor. "I'm surprised they put up with you."

His blood boiling, he turned and glared at her. Pointing at her, he growled. "I have you know…"

"And you can't tell when someone's kidding you," she said smiling. She took a drink from the bottle, eyeing him with mirth.

Rodney rolled his eyes, wanting to strangle her. Shaking his head, he took her hand and led her down the corridor.

"We're going back to the planet," he grumbled. "She still has to be there."

"And my friends," Kaylee put in, hope in her voice.

"And your friends," Rodney agreed. "I'm not promising anything, though. It's a big planet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rodney stepped through the gate, stopping by the DHD to get his bearings. He stared at his surroundings, remembering the last time he was here. Raising his hand against the rising run, he spotted the trail to the village.

"This way," he said to Kaylee. "There's the trail that leads into the village."

"Do you think my friends will be there as well?"

"It's a possibility," he said, not in the mood for talk. "We'll know when we get there."

Leading the way, he trudged through the tall brown grass. It was a good four mile hike and he didn't want anything to slow him down.

_I hope she just lost track of time and forgot to check in._

A bird called as it flew overhead. A chilly breeze brought with it the scent of moisture. Heavy rain clouds gathered in the sky. Grumbling, he picked up his pace. He didn't want to be caught in a downpour.

The sky rumbled increasing Rodney's urgency. Glancing behind him, Kaylee was trying her best to keep up with him.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Kaylee shouted. "I didn't know I had to run to this village."

Fighting back the urge to snarl, he walked back to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her down the trail. It wouldn't have mattered, though, for several drops of rain fell on his head.

"Great, just great," he mumbled. "Just what I wanted to do today, go marching through a forest in the rain. Wonderful."

At that moment, the skies opened up and rain poured over him. Thunder sounded in the distance and he growled in frustration.

"Stupid rain," Rodney griped. "Couldn't wait for a few minutes."

"You sure do complain a lot," Kaylee said behind him.

He glared at her, but said nothing. It wasn't worth the effort. Shaking his head, he turned and picked up his pace. Lightening split the sky when they finally made it into the forest. Rodney wanted to keep going, but his lungs were aching for air. Leaning against a tree, he took several deeps breaths to fill his lungs.

"We have to keep going," Kaylee said, searching their surroundings.

"You don't say." Rodney glared through his eyelashes at her.

"Are you ever in a good mood?"

"According to most people, no." Rodney pushed himself from the tree and headed down the trail.

The wind picked up, blowing the cold rainwater straight at him. He groaned in misery, but kept trudging down the trail. Water fell into his eyes, but he wiped them away.

_I hope we find her soon. I'm going to catch a cold_.

"Swimming in the ocean would have been drier," he complained.

"You're a grumpy boy," Kaylee said.

"I am cold, wet and worried for Jennifer." Rodney walked sideways, pointing at her, his eyes narrowing. "I have every right to be grumpy."

"I didn't say you shouldn't be grumpy," Kaylee said. "I'm just saying."

Rodney rolled his eyes and turned around. He knew he shouldn't let her get to him, but he was worried. The longer it took to find her, the less likely they'd find her at all. He couldn't let that happen.

_I have to find her. _

Thoroughly soaked and barely able to see in the downpour, Rodney walked into a low hanging tree branch. Stumbling backward, he ran into Kaylee, who cried out in surprise. The two fell to the ground in a wet heap.

_This is just getting better,_ Rodney thought, staring up into the sky. He rapidly blinked the water out of his eyes. He thought the forest's canopy would have lessened the downpour. Apparently, he had underestimated the power of the storm. Grumbling, he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Are you all right?" Rodney asked, turning his gaze to Kaylee.

"Fine," she shouted over the roar of the storm. "What happened?"

"Tree branch." He climbed to his feet then turned and helped Kaylee to stand. Running his hand over his drenched face, he tried to see through the sheets of rain.

"Should we try to find shelter?"

Rodney shook his head. "There isn't any, unless you want to try to climb into a tree."

"How much further to the village?"

"Another mile or so. Come on!" Rodney grabbed her hand and marched down the trail. At least he hoped it was the trail. He couldn't see much as it was. He wanted to run the rest of the way, but he didn't like the idea of slipping on a wet leaf. He was soaked to the bone now anyway.

_I doubt I can get any wetter. _

"I see some lights," Kaylee said over the rain.

"Oh, goody," he grumbled, squinting to see. He barely made out the outline of a building. He couldn't tell the size of it, but he saw light emanating from the windows. It offered both warmth and a place to wait out the storm. He picked up his pace, pulling Kaylee along with him.

"We're going toward it?" Kaylee asked in surprise. "What if they're not friendly?"

"These people are friendly and I don't care. I have a gun and can be very demanding when I want to be."

"Well, I hope you don't go in there gun's a blazing."

"I'm far from doing something like that," Rodney bit out irritated she'd think he'd be that cavalier. Not that he really cared what she thought, but it still rankled.

A clap of thunder sounded overhead and Rodney raced toward the building. Lightning split the sky a moment later and showed the building to be a two-story house. He slipped in the mud and collided with the side of the house. Scowling, he carefully made his way to the window. He peeked inside and spotted the source of the light.

"Fireplace," he sighed in relief. "Now we can get warm."

"Is there anyone inside?" Kaylee asked beside him.

He took out his life signs detector, turned it on, and aimed it at the house.

"What is that?"

He glanced up at her then back at the device. "It's a life signs detector. It tells me if there's anyone in there without having to actually go inside and be faced with a hostile individual with a pitch fork."

"Oh, ok. Remind me to never ask you a question."

Rodney smirked when two blips appeared on the screen. They appeared to be walking around in one of the rooms. Placing the device back in his pocket, he nodded toward the house.

"There's two people inside," he said, heading toward the front door. "Looks like they're pacing in a bedroom."

"You think they might be friendly?" Kaylee asked.

Rodney looked at her. "You didn't want to ask me another question, remember?"

"It's a good question," she said, folding her arms across her chest. The movement reminded him of Jennifer and he looked away.

Thunder clapped in the distance, bringing urgency crashing through him. He yanked the wooden door open and hurried inside. Instantly warmth flowed over him and he looked at the fireplace. The urge to stand in front of it seared through him, but he needed to find Jennifer.

A cauldron hung over the fire, something boiling inside. The smell of food wafted to him and his stomach growled. Trying to take his mind off food, he looked around the large room. In front of him, stood a table for four; a hand woven rug underneath. Two doors dominated the wall behind the table.

"Let's hope these people have seen her," he said, heading toward the first door on his right. Pulling it open, he saw a bed up against the left wall and an old dresser on the opposite side. Rain pounded the window on the wall between the two. "Empty."

The remaining door opened and two men stepped into the room.

"Simon! Mal!" Kaylee shouted, running toward them.

Rodney watched the little reunion in silence. His heart ached at the sight. He missed Jennifer and each moment he wasted, the worse his agony grew.

"Since you found your friends, I'll just leave you to it," he said, heading toward the door.

"Rodney, wait…" Kaylee began.

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere," one of the men said, heading toward him.

Rodney turned, glaring at the man, "And who the hell are you?"

The man reminded Rodney of a rugged Sheppard with the messy hair and devil may care stance. The only difference was the duster and a hard edge that told he'd probably get hit if he opened his mouth. It never stopped him, though, especially when he was irritated.

"I'm Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the _Serenity_. And I want to know what you were doing with Kaylee?"

Rodney folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin. "She's helping me find Dr. Jennifer Keller. She was due back a couple of hours ago. Kaylee also wanted to find you. I have no idea why though, considering your wonderful personality."

"You're a peace of work, aren't you?" Reynolds smirked.

"So I've been told," Rodney narrowed his eyes at the man. "The longer I stay here, the less likely I'll find her. So if you don't mind, I have someone to find."

He turned to leave, but Malcolm grabbed his arm. Rodney yanked his arm free. "What the hell is your problem?"

"There's a storm outside in case you missed it?"

"I've been in storms before. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"Rodney, you're soaked to the bone," Kaylee mentioned, coming to stand beside him. "You won't be any help to her sick."

Rodney looked at her. For a moment he wished she was Jennifer and he could hold her in his arms. It ached that Kaylee resembled her so much. He closed his eyes, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"I need to find her," he said, his voice a groan to his ears.

"You'll find her," she said. "You just need hope."

He opened his eyes at her touch on his arm. He stared into her eyes and knew she was right. He needed hope and he needed to believe Jennifer was all right.

"Let's get you by the fire," Kaylee said, her voice soft. "I'll have Simon look you over."

"I'm fine," he said tersely, stepping away from her touch. He stood before the fire, staring into the flames. The hypnotic dance drew him in and his mind wandered. Images of Jennifer leaped in front of him and he didn't fight them off. He drew strength from them.

"Sit down," Kaylee said, the scrap of a chair against wood came to his ears.

Rodney blinked and Kaylee stood beside him, pushing him to sit on the chair. Sighing, he sat.

"We're going to wait until the storm passes, then we'll help you find this Dr. Keller," Malcolm said.

Rodney looked up at the man. "We? When did this become a we?"

"When you helped Kaylee," Malcolm said.

Rodney's eyes rose. "Oh. Then you're welcome."

Kaylee smiled. Apparently the guy had a soft spot under all that harsh exterior. It was adorable in a way. This was probably what Jennifer Keller saw and liked about him.

"Let's have a look at you," Simon said, kneeling beside Rodney. He opened a black bag and brought out a stethoscope.

"Another voodoo doctor, how nice."

_It was nice while it lasted,_ Kaylee thought, shaking her head.

"I want to talk to you," Mal said, taking her elbow and leading her away from Rodney and Simon.

"What about?" Kaylee asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Him," Mal said, nodding his head toward Rodney. "Where'd you find him?"

Kaylee looked at Rodney, who threw insults at poor Simon. Simon took it in stride, though and continued to examine Rodney.

"I got lost when I separated from you. I found my way past this town and ended up in front of a large circle. There was a device in front of it with buttons. I pressed a couple and the circle lit up with water. I stepped through and found myself in a city."

"You're pulling my leg?"

"No," Kaylee said, pointing toward Rodney. "You can ask him. He's a scientist for the city. He told me I look like this Dr. Keller he's searching for."

Mal stared hard at Rodney and she felt sorry for him. She didn't know what went on in Mal's head, but she doubted it was good, the way he glared at the scientist.

"He hasn't done anything to me," Kaylee said. "He's worried about Keller and wants to find her. He didn't kidnap me. He brought me back to you."

"I don't trust him."

"Why, because he insulted you about your personality?"

Mal folded his arms across his chest. "I'll give you that. He's going to bring us trouble. I just have a feeling."

"He just wants to find his friend," Kaylee argued. "He's not going to be any trouble."

"I didn't say he was trouble. I said he'll bring trouble. And I said we'll help him."

Kaylee shook her head. Simon headed toward them while Rodney got up and paced.

"He's a cranky one," Simon said, placing his things back in his bag. "He's fine. A bit irritable, but fine."

"Is the food in the cauldron for ambiance or can one eat it?" Rodney asked, pointing at the fire.

"Well, at least he doesn't hide what he feels," Mal said, shrugging. "Let's eat."

"Oh thank God. I'm starving," Rodney said.

Kaylee smiled. "Nope. Not one to hide his feelings."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jennifer listened to the pounding of the rain. She'd managed to get her feet untied, but a lot of good it would do when the door was locked. She considered dragging the table over to the wall in order to climb out the window. A flash of lightning showed her she'd barely fit through the tiny window. Her only way out now was to overpower her captor when he opened the door.

_I can't let him capture Rodney. _

She had no idea what the man had planned for the scientist, but it couldn't be good. She knew Rodney was out there searching for her. She had to find him first. That meant she needed to get out of here.

_Guess I get to knock the guy out. _

Using the wall at her back, she climbed to her feet. She felt her way in the darkness to the steps leading up to the door. Her blood pounding in her ears, she knelt beside the steps and waited for her captor to come down. She held her breath, not wanting to give away her position.

A click sounded like a clap of thunder in the silence. Jennifer braced herself, ready to attack as the door squeaked open. A candle made its way down the steps and she slowly got to her feet. She needed to time it right or the man would counter her attack.

He stepped on the second to last step and she made her move. Flinging herself at the man, she used her bound hands like the end of a battering ram and aimed straight for his side. He didn't see her coming and the two landed hard on the dirt floor.

Dazed, she rolled away from the man. She turned her head and saw the man slumped against the wall. Keeping an eye on him, she forced herself to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she hurried up the steps and freedom.

_Find Rodney,_ she told herself over and over. _Find him and get back to Atlantis._

Her footfalls thudded against the hard wood floors of the house. Lightning flashed through the windows lighting her way briefly. A corner appeared in the short-lived flash and she turned to find herself in a large room. A fire burned in a fireplace to her right, casting a warm glow across the room.

Her breathing was the only sound in the house. She looked around the room, searching for something to cut the ropes binding her hands. She spotted a knife on the table to her left. She hurried to it and picked up the weapon. Listening for any sound of the man coming at her, she quickly cut her bindings.

_Finally._ She tossed the knife onto the table and raced to the door. Yanking the door open, she rushed into the rain. She instantly became drenched in the heavy downpour. She spun around, trying to determine where Rodney would go if he made his way back to the village. Would he go to the first building he came to?

"Oh, where are you?" Jennifer asked, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to start her search in the east side of town nearest the gate. She hoped he'd be in one of the houses there. If not, she'd have to find shelter herself and wait until morning to begin again.

Thunder sounded overhead, startling her. She looked behind her and saw a shadow coming after her.

_Oh, God!_

Picking up her pace, Jennifer rounded a corner between two buildings and pressed herself against the wall. She closed her eyes, hoping the man would run by. She held her breath and slipped deeper into the shadows. She chanced a peek and only the rain appeared in the space between the houses.

She waited a few more moments to be sure then stepped into the street. She scanned her surroundings searching for the man. Seeing nothing, she hurried down the street.

~*~

Rodney stared out the window, the gloomy downpour souring his already dismal mood. He glared at the rain, wishing it would stop so he could continue his search for Jennifer. His patience was wearing thin and he doubted he could hold out much longer before he hit something.

"Staring at the rain isn't going to make it stop," Reynolds said behind him.

Rodney rolled his eyes to stare at the man. "Forgive me for wanting to take a moment to brood."

"I take it you're always like this."

"Give the man a cookie," Rodney said, turning to watch the rain.

"How did you put up with him?" Simon asked Kaylee in what he thought was a whisper.

"I can hear you. And she put up with me just fine."

"I'd like to hear it from her, if you don't mind," Simon snapped.

Rodney scoffed and looked out the window again. He really didn't care what Kaylee said. He wanted to get out of here and find Jennifer.

_If only this damn rain would stop. _

"He's not so bad," Kaylee said in a cheerful voice. "He's a bit abrasive, but I think there's something about him that makes you like him."

Rodney shook his head. Here was someone else to add to the short list of people who saw right through him. It still amazed him there were those who saw passed his wall of snark and saw what he tried to protect inside.

A flash of lightning brought his attention back to the raging storm outside. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. It didn't look like the rain would let up any time soon. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the cold window. Exhaustion was setting in, but he refused to give in to it.

_I have to find Jennifer. _

"You really want to catch a cold?" Simon's voice cut into his thoughts.

Rodney turned and glared at the man. He sat at the table, Kaylee sitting beside him. Malcolm paced the floor, his hands behind his back. They all looked at him as if waiting for him to crack. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the window.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice more of a growl. "I'm waiting for the damn rain to stop."

A clap of thunder mocked him and his hands clinched into fists. He realized then it was his claustrophobia kicking in that caused his irritation and need to bolt. It was the reason why he stared out into the stormy night. Even though the room was huge the walls seemed to close in on him.

"It's not going to stop any time soon," Reynolds reminded him.

"Well then, there's no sense in waiting, now is there?" Rodney snapped and headed for the front door.

"Rodney!" Kaylee shouted.

He heard the sound of wood scraping against wood, but he didn't turn around. His hand reached the doorknob when heavy boots rushed toward him. He opened the door, but Malcolm's hand shoved it closed.

"Get your hand off the damn door," Rodney growled, glaring at the western revival reject.

"I offered to help you find your Dr. Keller and I meant it," Reynolds said calmly. "That means you'll stay here until the rain stops. If we have to sleep here the entire night, then we will."

Rodney narrowed his eyes and shoved Malcolm from the door. He yanked the door open and stepped out into the rain only to be dragged back into the house. Flung across the room, he stumbled into the table. He held onto a chair to keep from falling to the floor. Glaring at Malcolm, he unhooked his gun from its holster.

"Don't even try it," Malcolm said, reaching for his gun.

"Rodney, don't," Kaylee said, holding her hand up as if to calm him. "There doesn't need to be any bullets flying. Let's just calm down and think like rational people. We're all tired, so let's get some sleep. We'll all feel better in the morning."

Rodney's right hand clinched over his gun. His heart thudded in his chest and every nerve in his body was on edge, waiting.

"Mal, that goes for you as well," Kaylee said. "He's just worried about his friend. You don't need to shoot him."

"I'm used to it," Rodney bit out, lifting his chin and staring down his nose at Reynolds. "I get things aimed at me all the time."

"Did anyone ever fire?" Malcolm asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes and I'm still here," Rodney answered. A hand on his shoulder dragged his attention to Kaylee. The worry in his eyes caused him to sigh. Sighing in resignation, he folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. I'll stay here, but it's in protest."

"I'd be disappointed if it weren't," Malcolm remarked and returned to his pacing.

"And people think I have a bad temperament," Rodney said, shaking his head. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Placing his head in his hands, he sighed again.

"It'll be all right," Kaylee said, rubbing his back. "You'll find her."

The motion soothed him even if the words couldn't. He looked up at her, not able to get over how much she resembled Jennifer. He wanted to image it was her, just for a moment. Believe she was right here with him and he could forget about running out into the rain. He stared into her eyes, wanting to take her in his arms and wrap her warmth around him.

Kaylee looked into Rodney's blue eyes and watched them darken. Her heart fluttered at the expression falling over his features. It was a look of longing. She fought down the urge to comfort him, knowing it'd only make matters worse for him.

The sound of a throat clearing caught her and Rodney's attention. She looked toward Simon, who stared back at her with a mixed expression of concern and suspicion. Moving toward him, she smiled and sat down beside him.

"If Malcolm doesn't trust him, neither should you," Simon whispered.

"I don't know why you two think he deserves out mistrust," she said. "He's just looking for his friend who happens to look like me."

"Exactly. He might get so impatient he decides to take you, thinking you're as close as he's going to get to his friend."

Kaylee looked at Rodney, who stared at the tabletop. He looked so forlorn her heart ached for him. She couldn't see him kidnapping her because he wanted his friend back so bad. He didn't seem the type. Under all that harshness she saw the caring person he truly was.

"He wouldn't," Kaylee said, turning her gaze to Simon. "He'd want to real Jennifer Keller more than he'd want someone who just looks like her. He'd know the difference."

Simon shook his head, but said nothing. Sighing, Kaylee looked at Rodney. He ran his hand through his hair and turned his blue eyes to her. Eyes filled with longing and worry. Simon's words floated back to her and she wondered for a moment if Rodney really would take her back to his city as a substitute.

A flash of lightning lit his eyes. Her breath caught. She'd never seen eyes so blue. It'd be so easy to let him kidnap her.

"It's getting late," Mal said, breaking her out of the spell. "Let's get some sleep."

Rodney blinked and pushed himself to his feet. He looked worn out and ready to collapse. Kaylee got to her feet, but Simon stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"There're only three beds, so someone gets to sleep on the floor," Mal said.

"Don't look at me," Kaylee said. "I'm getting the room by myself. You three can fight it out."

Rodney glared at them, daring them to argue with him. "My back won't let me sleep on the floor, so I'm taking a bed."

He stomped toward the door on the left, yanking it open. Not bothering to say anything, he went inside, slamming the door behind him.

"I have a feeling we're not getting any sleep," Simon said, sighing.

"Don't look at me. I'm going to sleep like a baby. You get to watch him."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "He's not going to kidnap me or escape into the storm. Just let him sleep."

Simon looked away clearly chastised, but Mal stared at her. Shaking his head, he went to the room on the left and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Kaylee," Simon said when they were alone. "I'm just worried about you. We don't know anything about him."

"His name is Dr. Rodney McKay. He's a scientist. I just want to help him find his friend."

"If he gives us any trouble, Mal will have his head."

"He's not going to cause us trouble," Kaylee said, determined to ease Simon's mind.

"You better hope not, for his sake."

~*~

Jennifer stumbled and slid a few feet in the mud. Her eyes closed, she took a few moments to catch her breath. She groaned at the aching fire shooting through her legs. She didn't know how long she'd been running, but something told her she had to keep going. Rodney depended on her.

Looking behind her, she blinked through the rain. In the darkness, she didn't see the red headed man coming after her. Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet.

_Have to keep going. I need to find Rodney and get him back to Atlantis._

Forcing one foot in front of the other, Jennifer trudged down the street. The wind picked up, the cold hitting her full in the face. Her breath caught, but she continued on. She wasn't going to let anything stop her.

Her foot caught on something and she fell face first into the mud. She tried to get to her feet, but something forced her back into the mud. She cried out in surprise.

"Looks like you should have stayed hidden," a voice said from above her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She closed her eyes, realizing the man had found her. She turned over and stared up at her captor. He knelt beside her, his hand on her leg.

"You're coming back with me," he said, smiling. "I can't very well get what I want if you're going to take him away."

"He's not going to do what you want!" Jennifer shouted.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "He will, dear, even if I have to torture you."

Her eyes widened and her pulse raced at the thought. She lifted her left leg and kicked the man in the head. He let go of her. She kicked him again just to be sure he was dazed enough. Getting to her feet, she ran as far from him as she could.

"Rodney!" Jennifer called, hoping he'd hear her above the storm. "Rodney, where are you?"

_Why did this village have to be so big?_

She tripped, but retrieved her balance. Thunder sounded in the distance making her run faster. Up ahead, she spotted lights from a house. Her heart soured.

_Rodney. He has to be there. Please be there. _

"Rodney!" Jennifer called. She kept her eyes on the lights, hoping whoever was inside could help her. She needed to get away from the man and get warm. Her nose ran and her throat ached.

Her feet throbbed from the running and her lungs burned. She wiped the rain from her eyes and locked on the door ahead of her. She slowed her pace to keep from slamming into the door.

"Rodney!" She reached for the doorknob only to be thrown back.

She cried out as she landed on her back. The wind knocked out of her, all she could do was stare up at the man.

"I told you," he said, grabbing her and yanking her to her feet. "You are not going to escape from me."

She elbowed him, but he backhanded her. Shocking pain sliced through her, stunning her. She blinked through the agony and tried to struggle out of his hold.

"Let me go!" Jennifer snarled.

"No," he growled in her ear, holding her arms behind her. "Not until your scientist friend is in my control."

Jennifer stepped on the man's foot. He inhaled sharply and forced her back against him. Bringing his arm around her throat, he hissed into her ear.

"Fight me some more or try to escape and I will kill him. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, her heart pounding with fear. She closed her eyes, knowing there was no way to warn Rodney without getting him killed in the process.

"Let's go, dearest," the man said, shoving the business end of a gun into her back.

Jennifer looked toward the house with the lights. A sense of dread and loss came over her. It seemed the only way she'd ever see Rodney again was if he walked right into this madman's trap.

"Get moving," the man growled, shoving her forward. "Don't try anything or I'll shoot you where it'll hurt, but won't kill you."

She picked up her pace, her heart heavy. If only the man hadn't taken her earpiece, she could have warned Rodney earlier. Had he tried to contact her? She hoped he didn't come alone. It'd be less likely Rodney would be taken hostage then.

_Be careful, Rodney, if you come at all_.

~*~

"Jennifer, can you hear me?" Rodney said into his earpiece. "Please respond."

He stood in the small bedroom, being stared at by Malcolm Reynolds. Turning slightly, he ignored the man as his worry grew.

"Jennifer, are you there?" Rodney demanded, resisting the urge to pace. Sighing in frustration, he turned gaze to Reynolds.

"Maybe the storm is interfering with your device," Reynolds offered.

Rodney narrowed his eyes sideways at the man. "Oh, thanks for your input, Mr. Mechanical Expert. Anything else you want to tell the genius?"

Reynolds raised an eyebrow. "You're a genius?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, his hands in motion. "I have several PhDs in fields you wouldn't be able to wrap your head around. I'm able to fix devices you wouldn't know how to use…"

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" Reynolds interrupted. "All you really need in this world is this."

Reynolds patted his gun and Rodney folded his arms across his chest.

"You're one of those," he said, not impressed. "The shoot first and think about questions later type. I know someone just like you."

Reynolds smiled. "I bet he thinks you're full of yourself, too. I'm surprised he hasn't shot you."

"I see I'm going to have to sleep with one eye open," Rodney said, taking his jacket off and tossing it over the bedpost.

"I won't shoot you," Reynolds replied. "You took care of Kaylee and that tells me in all your arrogance you're an honorable person. That puts you on my good side."

Rodney smirked. "Oh, well thank you for putting me on your good side. That makes me feel so much better."

Reynolds shook his head. "I'm going to have to meet your people. I want to know how they put up with you."

Rodney took off his side arm and set it on the nearby dresser. He sat on the bed and took off his boots.

"They'd love you," he said, lying on the bed. "You're right up their alley."

Resting his hands on his stomach, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain pounding the roof of the house. It lulled him into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney woke to the sound of arguing. Groaning, he opened his eyes. He didn't know what they said, but he could make out Kaylee's voice and Malcolm's.

_Wondering what they're arguing about. _

He swung his legs around to sit on the edge and pulled on his boots. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around the room. His gaze fell on the window and saw the rain had stopped. The sun shone through banishing the chill.

"Finally," he said, getting to his feet. He pulled on his jacket and strapped on his thigh holster. Now he could continue his search for Jennifer.

He opened the door and immediately the arguing stopped. The three turned to stare at him and he sighed.

_I see they were arguing about me. _

"Don't let me stop you," he said, the scent of food wafting to his nose. He headed for the cauldron and stirred the cuisine inside. Lifting the ladle to his lips, he tasted the stew. "Leftovers. Great."

"Start eating, because we're looking for your friend as soon as you're done," Reynolds said.

Rodney stared at the man. "You already ate?"

"We got up with the sun," Simon put in.

Rodney stared at the ceiling, asking for patience. He spooned some of the stew into a bowl and sat at the table. Kaylee sat across from him, her arms folded on the tabletop.

"Do you have any idea where to start looking?"

Rodney swallowed a spoonful before answering. "She treated some people in the village. They might have an idea of where she went. Maybe they saw someone who didn't belong following her around. It's happened before."

"Good idea," Kaylee said. "Maybe we'll find her today."

He blinked. He wanted so much to be as optimistic as her, but he knew better. "I wish, but I know from experience it'll take longer than that."

"With our help, you'll never know," she said, smiling.

He smirked and shook his head. He didn't want to ruin her cheerfulness, so he said nothing. He needed all the help he could get. It was a large village, practically a town. If someone held her captive, it'll take a long time to track the kidnapper down. If worse came to worse, he'd have to bring his team in on it.

"Let's go," Reynolds barked.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Rodney asked, staring up at the man.

"I want to find this woman and be away from this planet as soon as possible."

Narrowing his eyes, he got to his feet. "We wouldn't want to keep you here. It must irk you to have to help others."

"Don't push me."

Rodney snorted, but headed for the door. He hurried outside, taking in the cold, after the rain air. Even though the sun shone in the sky, the day seemed depressing. Shivering, he headed deeper into the town. If he remembered correctly the first house on the right held one of Jennifer's patients. Hopefully, the person saw where she went.

"This way," he said, motioning for the others to follow him.

The house resembled a storybook cottage complete with a thatched roof. He came up to the wooden door and knocked. Placing his hands behind his back, he waited. The fiftyish woman who answered didn't appear ill. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

Nervousness coming over him, he cleared his throat. "Have you seen Dr. Jennifer Keller recently? She said she came to this planet to treat some people."

The woman smiled. "Yes. She came yesterday and treated my son. He's doing much better now."

Impatience growing, he forced himself to be calm. "Do you know where she went after that? Did you see anyone following her who didn't belong?"

The woman's expression turned thoughtful. She placed a finger to her lips and hummed. "I don't recall anyone following her, but she said she was going to Dhalia's next."

_We're getting somewhere._ Mild elation soared through him. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help feeling he was getting closer.

"Where is Dhalia's?"

The woman looked out to her right and pointed. "That way, third house on the left. It's the one with the pink flowers under the window."

"Thanks," Rodney said.

"You're welcome, dear," she said, smiling. "I hope you find her. She's nice."

Rodney smiled, feeling the same. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't find her. Not wanting to think about such things, he turned and headed down the muddy street.

A cold breeze hit him in the face, taking his breath away. His cheeks were like ice cubes thanks to the wind. It wouldn't take long for him to catch a chill in weather like this. He grumbled, but kept walking.

He spotted the house with the pink flowers and picked up his pace.

"It'd go faster if we split up," Reynolds suggested.

"Fine, be my guest," Rodney said, waving a hand in dismissal. "Knock on every door if it'll make you happy."

"How'd you get to be so surly?" Simon asked.

He glared at the man over his shoulder. "Practice."

He watched as Reynolds and Simon headed across the mud-covered street. Kaylee smiled at him and he shook his head. How did he get stuck with her again?

_At least she's more tolerable than the other two_.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Half a second later, the door opened and a man stared at him from the threshold.

"What do you want?"

Rodney held back a smirk as he looked askance at Kaylee. Clearing his throat, he said. "Do you know where Dr. Jennifer Keller is? I'm searching for her?"

"She was here this morning," the man said, glaring at him. "She treated my wife then went down the street."

"Did you happen to see anyone following her who didn't live here?"

"No, I don't make it a habit of watching people as they leave my house."

Kaylee snickered beside him and he glared at her. He could hear her now commenting on meeting his match in explosive personalities. She still had a lot to learn about him and his temper.

He turned his attention to the man. "Did she say which house she was heading toward?"

"No and I didn't ask," the man said, making a move to slam the door in his face.

Before Rodney could say another word, the door banged shut. He rolled his eyes toward Kaylee, who covered her mouth with her hand. She shook from laughter and he let out a breath.

"Let's go and don't say a word," he said, pointing at her.

"I'm sorry. You looked so put out, it was funny. I bet you've never run into someone with as bad a temper as you."

"Oh, that was nothing," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "You should see me when nothing works and everyone wants me to save the city or a dozen lives in five minutes."

"I hope I never have to see that."

"You never know."

Simon and Reynolds split and went further down the street. Rodney led Kaylee passed the two to stand in front of a vendor selling round yellow and green fruit. The man wore a green vest over a red tunic and a hat that appeared too big for his head.

"Excuse me," he said, getting the man's attention. "Have you seen Dr. Jennifer Keller? She was treating the sick and injured yesterday."

"Yes," the vendor said, looking at Kaylee. "Isn't that her?"

"No," Rodney said, holding back his irritation. "This is her twin. She didn't report back yesterday and we're worried about her."

"She treated the house across the way, there," the man nodded behind them. "She was there for awhile before she left and went to the tavern down the street."

Rodney ran a hand through his hair. This was taking too long. He thought he could get somewhere by asking around town for her whereabouts. It turned out it was more of a wild goose chase. Taking a deep breath, he got his frustration under control.

"Have you seen anyone strange, someone who isn't a part of the town? Anyone following her?"

"There was someone following her once she left the tavern," the man said thoughtfully while wiping a piece of fruit. "He was a tall red-headed man. He wore black."

_Ah, finally. _ His mind began to work, flashing scenarios and plans for rescue at top speed. "Which way did they go?"

The fruit vendor shrugged and placed three pieces of produce on his stand. "They turned a corner and were gone. Whatever happened after that, I have no idea."

_Damn._ Rodney wanted to throw something. His anger and frustration threatened to boil over. Running both hands through his hair, he turned and headed down the street. Jennifer was slipping through his fingers and it frightened him. He didn't want to think of what this man wanted with her or was doing to her.

"Maybe someone around the corner saw what happened," Kaylee offered, catching up with his purposeful strides.

"Maybe," was all he said. He narrowed his eyes and walked quickly toward where Jennifer was last seen. All he wanted to concentrate on was getting to her. He had to focus on that or lose his mind.

He turned the corner and saw five children running up and down the street. Their laughter annoyed him only because they were happy, doing what they wanted, while he was frustrated in his search for Jennifer. He glared at them, but they ignored him. They rushed by chasing each other without a care in the world. Shaking his head, he walked up to the nearest person, a baker unlocking her door.

"Excuse me," he said, snapping his fingers at the man. "I want to know if you've seen Dr. Keller. She's missing and I need to know if someone kidnapped her."

The woman stared at him, then at Kaylee. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and sighed. He felt Jennifer slipping from him with each person he talked to. He wished he had a way to skip all the questioning and get to where she really was.

"I saw her yesterday," the baker said. "A red-headed man followed her to Yanith's."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "You didn't think it was strange someone followed her?"

The woman shrugged. "I thought he wanted to speak with her about something. He was walking quite close to her. I did see him reach out as if to stop her."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was so close, yet so far away. With each step forward he was shoved two back. He wanted to strangle someone in exasperation.

He motioned with his right hand. "And?"

"I stepped into my store and that's all I saw of them."

He growled, his hands tightening into fists. "Where is Yanith's?"

The woman's eyes widened, but he didn't have time for niceties.

She visibly swallowed and pointed across the street. She then hurried into her store, slamming the door behind her.

"Great. We get to guess."

"If you hadn't growled at her…" Kaylee began.

Rodney turned on her, a finger inches from her face. "I'm not getting much from these people, so forgive me for taking my frustration out on them."

Kaylee blinked at him, his eyes blue fire. Taking a step back, she took a deep breath.

"All right," she said, hoping to calm him. "We'll keep looking. She has to still be here, right? We'll just go across the street and find this Yanith person. It shouldn't be too hard."

Rodney ran a hand over his face. He sighed deeply and headed across the street.

"Kaylee!" Simon's voice brought her attention to her right.

Simon and Mal hurried toward them. She looked at Rodney, who continued on his way as if he hadn't heard anything. Sighing, she stopped and waited for her friends.

"Have you found her?" Mal asked.

She shook her head, a sadness coming over her. "Every step that takes a closer, the road extends. She was being followed by someone with red hair, but no one saw what happened to her. It's frustrating to Rodney."

She looked over at the scientist, who was talking to someone she hoped was Yanith. She didn't think he could take anymore disappointments. He was on the brink of a temperamental explosion and it frightened her. She had a feeling he'd take it out on the nearest person and Mal would probably shoot him. She didn't want to see that happen.

"Well, it's frustrating me," Mal said, bringing her attention back to him. He folded his arms across his chest. "I had hoped you'd found her by now."

"He better find her soon, cause I'm losing my patience," Mal continued, turning his glare on her.

"Then you two have something in common," she said, walking back toward Rodney.

She jogged across the street as Rodney flung his arms out and spun around. His anger and frustration practically rolled off him as she drew closer.

"This is getting ridiculous," he snapped, his eyes narrowed. "She arrived here to treat a baby then left. The owner didn't see a thing after that."

He glared at his surroundings.

"She's here," Rodney said, turning in a circle.

"Did they say anything about the red-headed man?" Kaylee asked, placing a hand on his arm.

His blue gaze pierced her and she jerked her hand back as if burned.

"No," he said, his voice low. "They don't know where she went after she left. She didn't say."

"We can't stay here," Mal said. "We have Kaylee. You can continue your search on your own."

Rodney glared at Mal. "You said you'd help me."

"It's taking longer than I expected. We need to get supplies for our ship and be off."

"What if she's been kidnapped?" Kaylee asked, sensing the anger and despair from Rodney.

"That's not my problem."

Simon and Malcolm turned to leave, but Kaylee stood her ground. Rodney needed their help. She wasn't going to leave him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

Mal turned to stare at her, surprise in his eyes. "You're coming with us, Kaylee. This is his problem now, not ours."

"I'm not going to let him do this alone," she said, raising her chin. "He deserves our support. He brought me back to you in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget," Mal snapped, coming toward her. "We helped him as far as I'm going to help him. He's on his own from now on!"

"So that's it? You're just going to turn tail and run because it's getting difficult?"

Mal's eyes danced in anger. She knew she couldn't push him much further. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. He shook his head and spun around. She smiled when she heard him mumble something.

"All right. Fine," he said, facing her. "We'll give it another hour, then we're gone."

Kaylee smiled and turned to Rodney only to find him gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't need their help anyway, _Rodney thought, trudging down the muddy street. _It's not like they were great help._

He needed to get back to the gate and report Jennifer was missing. If he was ever going to find her, he needed more help than just Kaylee. He needed his team.

He knew he'd have to explain Kaylee and why he didn't say anything about the switch.

_I'm not going to hear the end of it. _

He jogged down the street, heading toward the gate. He despised the idea of another four mile hike, but he had to swallow his pride. He had to find Jennifer or he'd go insane. He doubted they'd want a crazy Rodney McKay near the Ancient devices.

"Dr. McKay," a voice came from behind him.

He turned. A red-headed man leaned against a wall of a building. Rodney's heart pounded and he reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that, Dr. McKay," the man said, pushing himself from the wall. He stepped toward Rodney.

"Where's Jennifer?" Rodney asked, narrowing his eyes.

The man smiled and a cold chill sliced down Rodney's spine. He took a step back. He wanted to run, but this man had Jennifer.

"I'll take you to her," the man said, his eyes sparkling.

Rodney narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the way the man's eyes shone with something akin to glee. Something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

The man blinked as if caught off guard. "I'm taking you to your friend."

"Just like that?" Rodney asked, suspicion prickling the back of his neck. "Why did you kidnap her in the first place?"

Looking around as if afraid someone would hear, the man cleared his throat. "You are a smart one."

"I'm a genius," Rodney folded his arms across his chest. "Why don't you go get Jennifer and bring her here? I'll wait."

"That's not how it's going to work," the man said, his grey eyes boring into Rodney. "You're coming with me."

_Something's definitely wrong here. _

"I don't think so," he said, turning to head toward the gate. If this man had Jennifer, it was best to bring back help.

"Don't make this difficult," the man said, closing the gap between them. He grabbed Rodney's arm and spun him around. "I have your friend and the only way you're going to see her again is to come with me."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. He knew a threat when he heard one. He drew his gun and aimed it at the man.

"Then take me to her or I'll shoot you."

"If you do that how would you find her?" the man remarked.

Rodney pulled back the hammer. "Then you best lead me to her."

"This way." The man turned and led the way between the building and a fenced area.

"Why did you kidnap her anyway?" Rodney asked, keeping his eye on the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tareen," the man said. "And you have something I want."

Rodney scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What would that be?"

Tareen turned and smiled at him. "Your genius. I found this device and I want you to turn it on."

"Oh, is that all?"

"If you turn it on, I'll let you and your friend go."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He didn't like the sound of this man's voice or the terms. He'd heard that line before and it never led to anything good.

_I'm walking into a trap, but there is no other way to get Jennifer out of this. _

In the back of his mind, something told him he wasn't going to be let go after turning on this man's device. It sounded too easy and nothing was ever effortless in this galaxy.

Tareen led Rodney around a corner and into another alley. The sun seemed afraid to enter between these two buildings and he couldn't blame it. It was cold and rat-like creatures scurried under and out of rotten hay and food. The dank smell assaulted his senses causing him to gag.

"It keeps the curious at bay," Tareen said with a smile in his voice. "We're almost there."

"Great," Rodney said, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. "I was beginning to wonder if you were leading me on a wild goose chase."

"I'm not lying to you, Doctor," the man said. "I do have Dr. Keller and I'm taking you to her."

_I bet that's all you're telling the truth about._

Tareen stopped before a door. The man smiled and opened the door. Rodney cautiously followed the man inside the building. Looking around, he realized he stood in the middle of a room. A table stood off to his right piled with maps and books. The smell of candles and incense wafted to his nose. The sun filtered through thin white curtains in a window over the table. To his left was a cold fireplace.

"This is my home," Tareen said, spreading his arms out. "Welcome."

Rodney narrowed his eyes, not liking being misled. "Where's Jennifer."

"Patience," the man said. "She's here. Follow me."

Grumbling, he followed the man down a narrow hallway. The light from the sun didn't reach this area of the house. His hand drifted to his gun in case this man tried something. No one knew where he was and there wasn't a way to get a message to them. He was on his own until he could figure out a way to get him and Jennifer out of here.

_If she's even here. _

"Here we are," Tareen said, stopping at another door.

Rodney had a feeling it led into the basement of the building. He mentally groaned at the thought Jennifer had been kept down there. He hated the fact he was about to be led down there as well. His mind worked on how to get both of them out of this mess.

"She's down here," the man said, opening the door.

Staring down into the darkness, Rodney's heart thudded against his chest.

"Jennifer!" Rodney called. "Are you all right?"

"Rodney!" Jennifer's voice shouted back to him. A twinge of fear in that one word caused him to be on alert.

"I'll let you get reacquainted," Tareen said.

Rodney turned his head and was met with blinding pain and then darkness.

~*~

"We have to find him!" Kaylee demanded, fear building within her. "He could be heading into danger."

"It was his choice to head off alone," Mal said with barely an ounce of concern for the scientist. "We should get the supplies and get off this rock."

"What happened to helping him because he helped me?"

"That went away when he took off on his own," Mal answered, folding his arms across his chest. "We need to head back before the others decide to search for us."

Mal turned to head back to the ship. Kaylee shook her head. How could Mal be so cruel? What if Rodney had been kidnapped himself? What if he ran into that red-headed man and ended up hurt? She couldn't leave him to his fate.

"I'm going to find him," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You can head back to the ship if you want."

Mal and Simon stopped and faced her. Their eyes were wide in surprise. Mal took several steps toward her, towering over her. She raised her chin. He stared at her for awhile before he sighed and took a step back.

"All right, Kaylee. We'll look for him," he grumbled. "But if we don't find him we're heading back to the ship."

"Great," she sighed, smiling. "Let's go."

She turned on her heel and headed in the direction she hoped Rodney had taken.

~*~

"Rodney!" Jennifer shouted, watching him tumble down the steps. He came to rest on the dirt ground a few feet from her.

"Have fun," Tareen said, slamming the door.

She crawled toward Rodney, her heart thudding in her chest. She checked for a pulse, relief flooding her when she found one. Gently rolling him over, she looked him over. All she found was a cut on the side of his head where Tareen had hit him.

"That's not too bad," she whispered, looking around for something to clean it with.

Save for the table, the room was bare. Sighing, Jennifer ripped the sleeve off her shirt. She wiped the dirt from the cut and Rodney groaned. She looked at him and he slowly opened his eyes. Relief rushed through her and she smiled at him.

"Hi," she whispered when he looked at her. "You took a bad spill, but you'll be all right."

He tried to sit up, but winced and moaned. Placing a hand against his head, he said. "He hit me."

"Lie still," Jennifer said, laying her hand on his chest. "You have a cut. He probably used something."

Closing his eyes, Rodney took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he did so. His arm flopped back onto his stomach.

"I tried to keep you from getting caught," she said.

Rodney stared at her with startled blue eyes. "What?"

Gently helping him to sit up, she sighed. "I was able to escape. I tried to find you to warn you about Tareen, but he captured me again."

"Great. We're both caught now."

"We can find a way out of here," she said, determined not to give up. "I don't plan to stay here and see what he has planned for you."

"He wanted me to turn on a device he found," Rodney said, using the edge of the table to get to his feet. "It shouldn't be too hard to do. I'll just turn it on and we'll be out of here."

Jennifer didn't think it was that easy. She didn't think Rodney believed it either. She steadied him on his feet when he lost his balance.

"I don't think he plans on letting us go," she said, looking into his eyes. She held up a finger and watched as he followed it. "I think he wants something else from you besides turning on that device."

Rodney shook his head and stepped away. She stayed neared him, making sure he didn't stumble. He turned to face her, his eyes piercing her.

"He wants to use you to make me do whatever he wants," he said. "We have to get out of here now."

"How, Rodney?" Jennifer said. She pointed to the door. "That door is locked and the window is too small to climb through."

Rodney smirked. "We pick the lock."

"With what?"

"This," he answered, taking off his earpiece. He headed up the steps when the door swung open. "Crap."

Tareen stepped through the door and Rodney came back down the steps. Jennifer hurried toward him, taking his hand in hers.

"How sweet," Tareen said, noticing. "You two are an item. I suspected it, but now here's the proof."

"Where's the device?" Rodney asked, moving Jennifer behind him.

She didn't like the look in Tareen's eyes or the fact he pointed Rodney's gun at them. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I like your enthusiasm," Tareen said, smiling. He stepped closer to them like a panther stalking its prey. "I'll show you the device, but your friend here has to stay behind."

"What game are you playing?" Rodney asked. "I'll turn on the device, let her go."

Tareen laughed, causing a chill to race down her spine. She shivered, hating she was right about not being let go. There was more to this than just the device. It was too simple.

"What's the device?" Rodney ground the words out between his teeth.

"I'll let you find out when we get there. Let's go."

Rodney looked at her and she saw the worry in his blue eyes. Her stomach tied itself in knots and she embraced him.

"I'll find a way out of this," he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry."

His lips pressed against hers, then gently covered her mouth. The tenderness of the kiss touched her deeply, bringing tears to her eyes. Wanting to continue the kiss, she pulled him against her.

"That's enough!" Tareen shouted, yanking Rodney away from her.

She opened her eyes and Tareen shoved Rodney toward the steps. Glaring at her, their captive pointed at her.

"Don't try anything or he's dead," he growled.

Jennifer looked at Rodney, his blue eyes pleading with her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Good girl," the man said, smiling. "We'll be back soon."

Turning, he shoved Rodney up the steps and out of the basement. The slamming of the door echoed in her ears. She sat heavily at the table and stared at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Rodney blinked in the brightness of the setting sun. He looked around his surroundings, hoping to catch sight of Kaylee and her friends.

_If they haven't left the planet. _

"Move it," Tareen said, shoving him forward.

"Take it easy," Rodney snapped. "I'm moving."

"I'll know if you try to stall and that won't bode well for your friend."

"Why don't you tell me about the device? How did you find it?"

"It was an accident really," Tareen said, pushing him forward with the end of the gun. "I came to this planet to do some trading. I was hiking through the forest on the edge of town when I tripped over something protruding through the ground. I thought it was a tree root until I took a closer look."

"And there was something you didn't understand," Rodney finished, his voice laced with all the contempt he could muster.

"No, I didn't understand it, but I knew it was something important. I entered the town hoping to come across someone who knew something about it. Luckily for me you happen to be the very person I was looking for. You really do like to talk about your achievements to anyone, don't you?"

"So you overheard me," Rodney sneered, wishing there wasn't a gun at his back. He really wanted to pound this man into the ground.

"I do have a great sense of hearing," Tareen said proudly.

"Well, goody for you."

"I thought you had slipped through my fingers when you left the planet," Tareen continued. "I had no idea where you'd gone to or if you'd even be back. Imagine my surprise and glee when Jennifer returned. I had a feeling she'd be the perfect bait for you to come back. I can't believe things are working out so well."

"You really love to gloat, don't you?"

"Allow me this victory, Doctor. I've worked hard to get this far."

"What do you think this device will do for you?" Rodney asked, irritated the man didn't know how to shut up.

"I have no idea, but I bet its worth a lot to somebody. I just need it turned on."

"What if I can't turn it on?"

"Then I'll trade you. I'm sure you're worth something to someone."

Rodney's stomach sank. He didn't like the sound of that. The Atlantis team had made some enemies in this galaxy over the years. He didn't doubt one of them would love to get their hands on any of the team. He had to find a way for him and Jennifer to escape.

They reached the edge of town and the coolness of the forest washed over him. He picked up his pace, wanting to get this over with and get back to Jennifer.

"Slow down before you trip over it," Tareen demanded. "It's buried under a pile of leaves."

"Oh, that really narrows it down!" Rodney snapped. "This entire forest is covered in piles of leaves."

"Don't yell at me," Tareen growled. "I can still shoot you."

"Oh, please do. It'll save me from having to put up with you and your insane plans."

"They're not insane. I just found something better to trade with than exotic fruit."

Rodney swallowed the retort of that fact. It seemed he had pushed the man far enough.

"Watch your step, Doctor, it should be around here somewhere."

"Oh, goody. Let's hope I don't find it with my foot."

The leaves crunched under his shoes. He kept his eyes on the ground, watching for anything protruding that wasn't a tree root. His pace slowed. The usual excitement of finding an artifact in this galaxy washed over him.

_It might be an Ancient device. _Even surrounded by danger it thrilled him to be searching for such an object.

A glimmer of light to his right caught his attention. He sidestepped toward it, not caring if Tareen followed or not. In fact, he barely noticed the man was even there. He was too focused.

"Hello, there," Rodney said, squatting on his heels and removing the leaves from the object. He broke into a grin at what he found.

"You know what it is," Tareen said, bringing him back to reality.

He glared up at the man. "Yes, I know what it is."

"Then you know how to turn it on." Tareen aimed the gun at him.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I can figure it out."

"Then do it, but don't try anything."

Rodney rolled his eyes and removed more leaves from the device. It was rectangular in shape and appeared heavy. That wasn't accurate for he easily lifted it off the ground. Smiling at his discovery, he turned it over in his hands. A second later, the device lit up, surprising him.

"How'd you do that?" Tareen asked, astonishment in his voice.

Standing, Rodney shook his head. "I knew it. It's Ancient. It's activated by a gene, which I have."

"What does it do?" Tareen asked, coming closer.

Rodney stared at the man, wondering how many more questions this idiot was going to ask. "I don't know. I have to take it back to my lab and run some tests."

"You're not going anywhere," Tareen said, aiming the gun at him. "You'll stay here and figure it out or I'll kill your girlfriend."

Rodney narrowed his eyes, a wave of apprehension coursed through him.

"Fine," he bit out. "I'll figure out what this thing does with the primitive tools you have in that rat-infested basement of yours."

"You really are itching for me to shoot you, aren't you?"

"I have a way with people who get on my nerves."

"It's not going to work," Tareen grabbed his arm and pushed him forward. "Let's go, Doctor."

~*~

"He's not in this damn town," Mal griped. "Let's get back to the ship."

They had been all over the town, but no sign of Rodney or his friend. It was frustrating, but Kaylee had a feeling he was still here. The fear he had been kidnapped coursed through her. They needed help and she knew who to get.

"We have to go to his city," she said, turning to face Mal and Simon. "There has to be someone there who will help us find him."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at her. "The only place we're going, Kaylee, is back to the ship."

"Then I'll go by myself," she said. "I'm sure his people will be more interested in finding him."

Kaylee spun on her heel and headed back toward what Rodney called the gate. She'd memorized the buttons she pushed in order to get there. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

She jogged through the forest, ducking under low hanging tree branches.

"Kaylee!"

Chancing a look behind her, she saw Simon running toward her. She slowed down, letting him catch up with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he caught up.

"I'm coming with you," he said, breathing hard. "You're not going to that city by yourself."

Kaylee smiled, but shook her head. "They think I'm her. They're not going to hurt me."

"What will happen if they figure out you're not her?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth, Simon," she said, continuing on her way. "They need to know what happened and why I need their help to find Rodney."

"What if they don't believe you?"

"I'll make them believe me," she said, stepping over a fallen log. "Rodney's in trouble and something tells me, they'll help whether I'm Dr. Keller or not."

"I wish I had your optimism."

"I have enough for both of us," she said, smiling at him. "Trust me, Simon, they'll help us. I highly doubt they're the type of people to leave one of their own to his fate."

Simon didn't have a comment to that and the two continued their hike in silence. An hour later and the two found the large field and the trail that led to the gate. Kaylee sighed in relief and led the way.

"We're almost there," she said, her heart lighter. She hoped it wasn't too late to save Rodney once she reached his city.

"Tell me the truth, Kaylee," Simon said beside her. "Did he kidnap you because he thought you were this Dr. Keller?"

Kaylee stared at Simon in disbelief. How could he still think that after what's happened? Shaking her head, she picked up her pace.

"He didn't kidnap me. I stepped through the gate of theirs and ended up in their city. He thought I was her until I told him the truth. I offered the help him find her and he accepted, knowing they you were looking for me as well. He's not as bad as you think, Simon."

"I find it hard to believe, but all right. He didn't hurt you and that's all that matters."

She stared at him, but said nothing. She didn't want to argue with him when he might need his help. She didn't know what these people would do once she told them what happened. She'd know soon enough.

The gate appeared on the horizon and Kaylee jogged toward it.

"What the hell is that?" Simon asked, stunned awe in his voice.

"It's the gate," she answered. "It'll take us to Rodney's city. There we'll find his people."

"I don't know…"

"Come on!" Kaylee shouted, running toward the thing Rodney called a DHD. "We don't have much time and neither does Rodney."

Heart racing, Kaylee came to a halt at the DHD. She slammed her hands on the buttons she memorized.

"Are you sure about this?" Simon asked between breathes.

"Yes," she said and pushed the center button. She looked up as the ring came to life. Water rushed out then went back inside. A blue pond rippled in its place. "Let's go."

Simon grabbed her arm, "Wait. We don't know what's on the other end of that thing."

"We don't have time, Simon."

Without another word, she jumped into the gate.

~*~

"Offworld activation," Chuck announced.

"No one was scheduled to be Offworld today," Woolsey said, heading toward Chuck's console.

John Sheppard stared at the blue horizon, anxiety building inside him. It had been two days since Rodney had disappeared with Jennifer. Or someone who only looked like Dr. Keller. Something had told him she wasn't who she said she was. He should have put a stop to whatever she had planned before the two left the city.

"Who is it?" Woolsey asked.

"There's no IDC. Should I lower the shield?"

"Lower the shield," John said, turning his attention to Woolsey and Chuck. "It could be Rodney."

"I wasn't aware Dr. McKay left the city," Woolsey said.

John rushed up the steps to Chuck's console. "He left the city with a woman who looked like Dr. Keller. She probably kidnapped him, but he escaped."

"Then why doesn't he use his IDC?"

John glared at the man. "It was probably taken from him along with his earpiece. Lower the damn shield!"

"Lowering the shield," Chuck said, not waiting for Woolsey's agreement.

John held his breath as the shield was lowered. Two came through the blue horizon and his eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are they?" Woolsey asked in surprise.

"That's her," John said and hurried for the steps leading down into the gate room. He wasn't going to let her get away with kidnapping Rodney. She'll tell him what he did to the scientist and help him get his friend back.

He stalked toward the two, his eyes on the woman was looked too much like Dr. Keller. She stared at her first in relief then in surprise. She backed away from him and the man stepped in between them.

"Who are you?"

John glared at the man. "That's what I was about to ask you. Get out of my way, she kidnapped Rodney and she's going to tell me where he is."

"I came to ask for your help," she said, stepping between them. "He has been kidnapped, but not by me."

He stared at her. Should he believe her? Did she return to get a ransom or did she really want help? He shook his head in frustration. Grumbling, he motioned them to follow him.

"Who are they, Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey asked from the balcony.

"They know where Rodney is and they're going to tell us," John answered.

"You're military," the man said in surprise.

"Nice of you to notice," John said in sarcastic voice that would have made Rodney proud.

"What is it with you people and sarcasm?" The man asked.

John couldn't help, but smile. It seemed Rodney had annoyed the hell out of these people. That meant he was still alive. He tapped his earpiece.

"Teyla, Ronon. Meet me in the conference room. I have some news on Rodney."

"We'll be there," Teyla said.

He headed up the staircase, taking them two at a time. They needed to hurry if they were going to find Rodney.

"We didn't hurt him," the woman said, her voice urgent. "He helped me."

John looked over his shoulder at her and something in her eyes told him to believe her. At the moment, his instincts were to be cautious with these two. He knew nothing about them, but they knew what happened to Rodney. He'd only trust them once they'd given him enough information and led him to his friend.

The large doors to the conference room opened. He stepped into the room, motioning toward the large table in the center of the room.

"Sit down," he barked.

The two stared at him, but they sat. He studied them while Teyla and Ronon filed into the room. The strangers sat together and looked at them with equal expressions of nervousness and surprise. They didn't know what to expect. Good, he'll keep them off guard and hope they'd tell the truth.

"She looks like Dr. Keller," Teyla stated in surprise.

"That's probably how she got him to go with her," Ronon said, folding his arms across his chest.

The woman shook her head. "He already knew I wasn't Dr. Keller. I told him how I came through the ring. He wanted me to help him find her."

"You were on the same planet she was treating patients on?" Ronon asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes," she said. "My name is Kaylee Frye. This is Simon Tam. We were looking for supplies when I was separated from them. I passed a town, but didn't stop. I came to this ring and pressed some buttons. I stepped through the water and ended up here. Rodney was there to greet me. He thought I was her and was suspicious when I didn't recognize me."

"He was protecting you," John said, realization downing on him. "That's why he answered for you when I asked about the patients."

"He didn't want anyone getting suspicious. He wanted to find Jennifer before anyone knew what happened. Instead, he was kidnapped by the same man who kidnapped her."

"How do you know this?" Teyla asked, stepping forward.

"When we searched for her, we learned that a man was following her. Someone with red hair. I can only assume he took Rodney."

"How'd he get away from you?" Ronon asked, his voice gruff.

"I was arguing with my friends," Kaylee answered. "They wanted to stop looking and Rodney got fed up. I was able to convince them and turned to find he had gone. We searched for him, but couldn't find him. That's when I decided to come here. We need your help."

John looked at his friends. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe such a story, but the woman's eyes and expression compelled him. Something told him she told the truth.

"I believe her," Teyla said, turning her gaze to him. "She comes across as trustworthy."

"Let's go knock on some doors," John said, heading out the doors. "Gear up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rodney was pushed through the door to the basement. He barely stopped himself from stumbling down the steps. He reached the bottom and glared up at Tareen, who followed him down. He noticed the gun was still aimed at him, letting him know who was the one in charge.

"That's the device?" Jennifer asked, coming to stand beside him.

"It's Ancient," he said. "It responds to someone with the gene. That's why he couldn't turn it on."

"He's going to figure out what it does," Tareen said, getting their attention. "Then I'm going to sell it."

"If I can't figure that out, he's going to sell me."

Jennifer stared at him, eyes wide. "Then you'd better figure out what it does."

Rodney stared at the device in his hands. He doubted he'd be able to do it in time to satisfy Tareen. Without his computers he didn't think he'd be able to learn what this thing was.

"If you don't, I'll kill her," Tareen said as if reading his mind.

Rodney looked up and saw the man turn the gun on Jennifer. He stared at her and he didn't think her eyes could get any wider. He turned his attention to Tareen, fear and anger knotted inside him.

"I'll do it, leave her out of it," he bit out. "Just give me some time."

"No, Doctor," Tareen said, eyeing him. "I want you to know her life is in your hands. It'll help you focus and work quickly."

Rodney glared at the man, but Tareen only smiled and headed back up the steps. The door closed with a click echoing in the silence.

"Damn it!" He shouted, stalking over to the table. Dropping the device on the top, he sat heavily in the chair. Placing his head in his hands, he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Jennifer said, her voice coming closer. "You're a genius, remember. Figuring out the impossible is your specialty."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Rodney said, knowing she was right. "Allow me a bit of doom and gloom before everything clicks into place."

Her giggle caused a tingle to spread through him. He looked up at her and her smile brightened the dimly lit room. His heart turned over in response. His gaze fell to her lips and a spark burst to life. He cupped her face with his hands and brought her lips to his. He pulled her down onto his lap, deepening the kiss, wanting her to open up to him. He wanted to meld her against him, never let her go again. His blood burned pounded in his ears. It was almost too much for him.

His lips moved over hers, caressing them. She moaned against his mouth, fanning the flames of his desire higher. He slipped her jacket from her shoulders, down her arms. It fell to the dirt floor with a quiet rustle. His fingers whispered down her arms, sending his senses into an overload.

Rodney pulled back for air and stared deep into her eyes. He wanted to drown in them, wrap their warm around him. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. He breathed in her scent, letting it wash over him.

"Feel better?" Jennifer asked, humor in her voice.

The side of his mouth lifted slightly. "I could be, but this isn't the best place."

"You can say that again," she said, stepping away from him.

He sighed and stared at the device on the table. "I guess I better figure out what this thing does."

"You'll figure it out," Jennifer said, stroking his back.

Rodney smiled at her, glad she was with him.

~*~

"We lost him here," Kaylee said, spreading her arms out to include the entire area. "He was behind me when I was arguing with Malcolm and when I turned around, Rodney was gone."

Sheppard looked at their surroundings and she watched him closely. She had feeling he still blamed her for the scientist's disappearance. She couldn't help that, but she could help find him. She hoped they weren't too late.

"All right, spread out," Sheppard said. "Radio back if any of you have a lead. Kaylee, you're with me."

"What the hell is this?" Malcolm shouted, charging up to them.

Kaylee spun on Mal. "I told you I was going to bring help, Mal. I'm not going to leave Rodney to his fate."

"We can't wait any longer, Kaylee," Mal said urgently. "We have to go."

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Sheppard asked, pulling her away from Mal. "She wants to help us, let her help us."

Mal glared at Sheppard and Kaylee feared the two would come to blows.

"It is dangerous for us to stay anywhere for too long," Mal replied, his eyes narrowed. "The Alliance is on our trail and staying here for too long gives them a chance to catch up to us."

Sheppard looked at Mal as if he'd grown a second head. "The what?"

Mal blinked, taken a back. "How can you not have heard of the Alliance?"

"We're wasting time," Kaylee said, pulling Mal's arm. "We need to find Rodney."

Mal glared at her, yanking his arm from her. "Fine, but you only have yourself to blame if you're left behind."

She folded her arms across her chest as Mal stalked away. She turned her gaze to Sheppard and shrugged.

"He'll have a hard time finding someone to fix his ship if he does."

Sheppard shook his head, but his eyes told her he was interested in what Mal had said. She decided he'll tell him later once they'd found Rodney and his friend.

Ronon and Teyla headed across the street and Kaylee led Sheppard to Yanith's shop.

"He talked to the owner of that building before he disappeared," she said. "That was also the last place Jennifer was seen."

"And you think this red-headed man took Rodney," Sheppard said.

"There's no other explanation," she said. "Do you think he might have been a target as well? Jennifer was bait for him?"

"What would be the reason to kidnap him?" Sheppard asked.

Kaylee shrugged, but she believed Sheppard had an answer. The dark expression on his face proved it.

"You know, don't you?"

Sheppard looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "He was kidnapped for his brain. That man wants him to do something only he can do."

Kaylee shivered. It didn't take much for her to realize Jennifer was motivation for Rodney to do what the man wanted. She could only imagine the agony he must be going through, knowing the woman he loved was being used to torture him.

"We need to find them," she said, stopping in front of the store.

"The owner won't tell us anything we don't already know," Sheppard said, pulling her along the street. "We should think about his next steps. Where would he go?"

"I have no idea. Rodney said the owner didn't know where Jennifer went after seeing him."

Sheppard stopped in the middle of the street and scanned their surroundings. People passed by them, going about their business as if nothing torrid was happening in their own town. He headed down the street and Kaylee rushed to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone had to have seen him," Sheppard said, heading across the street to a woman bringing out her pies. "Ma'am, can I ask you something?"

The woman, her graying brown hair piled on top of her head, looked at him. She placed the pies on the top of her cart and brushed her hands off on her pants.

"What can I help you with?"

Sheppard cleared his throat. "We're looking for a couple of friends of ours. One of them a woman and the other a man."

"I think I know who you're talking about," the woman said, touching the tip of her finger to her bottom lip. "I did see the man go to Yanith's the other day. He then headed down this street, but was stopped by a man with red hair. The two went behind that fence and I haven't seen either of them since."

Kaylee looked back down the street and saw the aforementioned fence. Her heart sped. Where they getting close? Could it be as easy as go behind the fence and finding where Rodney had vanished? She didn't dare hope.

"What's back there?" Sheppard asked, breaking into Kaylee's thoughts.

"Mr. Trelayne owns the fence," the woman said. "He's an animal doctor. The larger animals he treats are kept inside the fence. It backs up against a store and two homes. I don't know who lives in the second home, but the store and first home is owned by Quain. He's a tailor."

"Thanks," Sheppard said and headed toward the fence. Kaylee jogged after him.

"You think they might be over here?"

"We're going to find out. He was last seen over here."

Kaylee hoped they were. She didn't like Rodney being held hostage and forced to perform some task for an insane man. Who knew what he wanted Rodney to do, but she didn't think it was something good.

Sheppard led the way around to the front of Quain's store. He pounded on the door with his fist, showing Kaylee how frustrated he was with the entire situation. She understood his aggravation, but didn't think taking it out on the door was the way to go.

The door opened and a small man with short blonde hair stared up at him. "Can I help you?"

Sheppard cleared his throat. "Some friends of ours have been kidnapped. We were wondering if you might have seen anything. Did you happen to see a red-headed man nearby anytime between earlier this week and today?"

Quain rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I did happen to see a red-headed man a couple days ago. He was following a woman."

"Did you see what happened?" Sheppard asked, his voice full of urgency.

The man tapped his bottom lip. "He stopped to talk to her. At least, that's what I thought. I turned away from the window after that, so I didn't see him take her."

Sheppard sighed in frustration and Kaylee was reminded of how Rodney felt during his search.

"Do you know who lives next door to you?"

Quain shook his head. "I thought it had been empty for years. If anyone lives there, they're very quiet."

"Thanks," Sheppard said. He turned on his heel and headed next door.

"Do you think anyone lives there?" Kaylee asked.

"We're about to find out," Sheppard growled.

Kaylee picked up her pace to keep up with the taller Sheppard. His walk told her he was determined to get answers, no matter what it took. She hoped it wouldn't come to violence, but she knew nothing of what Sheppard was capable of. All she had to compare him to was Mal. She wouldn't put it pass Mal to break down the door.

They came to the door and Sheppard pounded on the wood. Kaylee looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the others. She spotted Teyla and Ronon walking down the other side of the street. They saw them and came jogging toward them.

"No one's answering this door," Sheppard said as the two came up to them.

"Maybe no one is home," Teyla offered as Sheppard banged on the door again.

"If this is the place, let's just go in," Ronon said, leaning against a post.

Sheppard tried the door knob, but it was locked. He took a step back in an attempt to kick the door open. He apparently wasn't about to let a locked door get between him and the possibility his friends were somewhere in this house. Kaylee hoped he was right and they weren't breaking into some poor person's home.

"What is this?" A voice came from behind them.

Kaylee turned and saw the red-headed man rushing toward them. The man was as tall as Ronon, but didn't look as powerfully built. She still got a sense that this man was not one to be trifled with. He turned his gaze to her and his eyes widened. She backed away, running into the wall of the house.

"We're looking for friends of ours," Sheppard said, stepping between her and the man. "A lot of people have seen you with them."

Kaylee looked around Sheppard and saw the man raise an eyebrow. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Your red hair," Ronon said, pushing himself away from the post.

The man laughed. "I'm not the only red-headed man in this town, you know."

"No one's ever seen you before," Kaylee said, stepping around Sheppard. "Where are Rodney and Jennifer?"

The man glared at her and her heart pounded. He had them somewhere, she could sense it. Making the man confess and show them would take something else.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, turning his glare to each of them. "I don't have your friends."

Ronon took a step closer to the man, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, you do. You'll take us to them."

The man stood up straighter, eyeing Ronon with malice. "Or you'll what, big man. I don't have your friends. Why don't you bother another red-headed man. I'll even take you to him."

"You're lying," Ronon said, his hand flexing around his gun.

Kaylee's heart beat sped. She didn't like the idea of a shoot-out in the middle of town. There had to be another way of making this man tell them where Rodney and Jennifer were.

"Follow me," the man said and stepped off the porch and headed down the street.

"Well that went well," Sheppard said. "Let's see where he takes us."

"He's lying and you know it," Ronon growled. "Let's take him back to Atlantis and make him tell us the truth."

"Later, Chewie," Sheppard said softly. "Let's see how this plays out."

"You have a plan?" Teyla asked.

"I have a plan," Sheppard said and followed after the man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Rodney sighed and sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes in order to rest them. The light from the single candle was fading and the sunlight from the window behind them offered very little. His back ached and he wasn't any closer to figure out what the device does than he was when he started.

"I figured out what it's not," he said, opening his eyes. Jennifer lay on the floor up against the far wall. He smiled when he realized she was asleep. "Great, I get to talk to myself."

Standing, he went over to her and knelt before her. He ran a hand through her hair, moving it off her face. Her face was streaked with dirt from the floor. It didn't diminish her beauty. In fact, it emphasized it. His fingers caressed her face, taking in the softness. If only they weren't captives in a dirty basement.

Deciding to let her sleep, he stood and went back over to the table. He sat down and picked up the brick-like device. He had to figure out what this thing was or Jennifer was dead.

_If it's activated by the gene maybe it's controlled by the gene._

Wrapping his hands around the device, he closed his eyes and concentrated. A tingling sensation coursed through his arms and he opened his eyes. The device glowed a soft silver and his excitement grew.

"Jennifer!" Rodney shouted, standing. "Jennifer, wake up."

He went over to her as she pushed herself to a sitting position. He knelt in front of her and showed her the device.

"It works?" Jennifer asked, looking up at him.

"I figured out how to turn it on with my mind," he said, smiling. "I still don't know what it does, but its progress."

Jennifer smiled at him and the glow seemed to dull in the presence of her beautiful smile. His blood pounded in his ears and desire burned through him. He wanted her more than anything.

"Jennifer," he whispered, letting the device slip from his grip. He pulled her toward him and took her mouth with his. He slid his mouth over hers in a slow caress. She moaned into the kiss sending liquid fire streaming through his veins. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth to him. He went inside, exploring her sweetness.

He buried his hands in her hair, loving the silkiness of it. He moaned into the kiss, his very being burning with longing and desire. He moved his lips to press tender kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. She titled her head back, moaning his name. His heart thudded in his chest and a tight knot gathered in his stomach.

Taking her earlobe into his mouth, he twirled his tongue around it. She gasped and gripped his shoulders. He smiled and pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"I'll get us out of here," Rodney whispered. "I promise."

"I know," Jennifer said, tracing his face with a finger.

He crushed her to him, reclaiming her lips in a kiss full of all the passion he felt. He wanted to keep her safe, wanted to find a way to get her out of here. He didn't think he could take it if anything happened to her.

"You need to find what that thing does," Jennifer whispered against his ear. "Before he gets back."

Rodney growled, the mood destroyed. He glared at the device still glowing on the floor. He snatched it up and stalked back to the table.

"Rodney," Jennifer said. Her footsteps pattered behind him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said, turning his gaze to her. "I won't."

"I'll figure this out," he said, staring at the device. "I'll make it tell me."

Her hand gripped his shoulder and he closed his eyes. There had to be a way for them to escape.

"Maybe I can overpower him," he said.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. It tore at him and he reached out, pulling her down onto his lap.

"I'm not going to get hurt. We need a way out of here."

"I tried to get out before," she said. "I knocked him out and ran, but he still caught up with me."

His heart sank at the news. She had escaped? It must have been during the storm, for he hadn't seen her throughout the search. To think she had been so close if it weren't for the rain or Tareen.

"There're two of us now," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "We'll make it."

Jennifer smiled and his heart flipped. He claimed her mouth again, pulling her against him. He deepened the kiss, his hands running up and down her back. His tongue danced with hers and the fire grew into an inferno. He moaned, burying his hands in her hair.

"Rodney," she moaned against his mouth.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were dark with desire and worry. Sighing, he turned his gaze to the device. He pulled it towards him and held it up to her.

"You want me to work on this," he said.

"You can work on it and I'll come up from behind and knock him out," she said.

Rodney scoffed and tossed the device back on the table. She climbed off him and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe I don't want you to get hurt," he said, looking up at her.

"We need to get out of here," she said. "He's going to come back and if you haven't figured out what it does by then…"

"I know," he growled, narrowing his eyes. "He's not going to kill you."

He glared at the device, its soft glow hypnotizing. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the apparatus. He took deep soothing breaths to calm himself and to focus. The tingling sensation flowed through him again.

Jennifer watched Rodney focus on the device. It glowed brighter, lighting the basement room. She took a step back, her heart racing. Was this what the thing did?

The light grew to near blinding and she closed her eyes. Covering her eyes, she turned away. The light was overwhelming and she feared what it was doing to Rodney.

A moment later, the light vanished and she dared a peak. Rodney was slumped over the table, the device still in his hand. She hurried toward him and checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found a steady one.

"Rodney," she whispered in his ear, running a hand through his hair. "Rodney, wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes. She smiled when he looked at her.

"Hi," he whispered. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that," she said as he sat up. "The light grew till it brightened this whole room then it vanished."

Rodney pressed a hand against his forehead. She lowered herself to her knees and looked into his eyes. He stared back at her. She wanted to drown in the blue depths, but she needed to see if he was all right.

"You're fine," she said, after a moment. "How do you feel?"

Rodney sat back in his chair, his gaze falling on the mechanism once again. "I got a tingling sensation. Then I felt something inside my head. I think it was trying to communicate with me."

Jennifer stared at him. "What did it say?"

He shook his head, shoving the device away from him. "I don't know. It gave me a splitting headache, though."

Sighing, she sat on her heels. That explained why he passed out.

"Do you think that's what the device does?" she asked. "It's a mind probe?"

He laughed. "If that's what it takes to get out of here, then that's what it does."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're going to tell Tareen that? What if he doesn't believe you?"

"Then we knock him out and get out of here," he said. "I'm through playing his games. We're getting out of here one way or another."

"Rodney," Jennifer said, dread filling her.

"We'll be fine," he said, taking her hand in his and drawing her toward him. "We're not going to rot down here. I promise you."

~*~

Sheppard kept his eyes on the red-headed man as they followed him down the street. He had a feeling they were walking into a trap or were being distracted. He planned on making this man talk one way or another.

"Here we are," the man said, stopping before a two story building. "This is where he lives. I'll leave you to it."

Sheppard aimed his gun at the man before he was able to walk away. He narrowed his eyes.

"Where are they? And you better not lie to me or I'll shoot you."

The man stared at him, eyes wide. "What are you doing? Don't you think this man might have them, cause I sure don't?"

"Let's just say I don't believe you," Sheppard said, his voice low. "Why don't you let us in your house back there and we'll find out for ourselves."

"I'll open the door for you. Here," the man said and pushed the door of the building open. "Go inside and see for yourself."

Sheppard glanced at the doorway then back at the man. Every instinct told him not to trust what this man said. He wanted to grab the man and force him to show them where their friends were. He was sick of this wild goose chase. He wanted his friends back and now.

"You're out numbered," he said in a low calm voice, calmer than he felt. "I suggest you show us where our friends are."

"We know they're not here," Ronon said, his voice gruff.

"I don't have them. You've got to believe me."

"I'm tired of this." Ronon brought out his gun, but the man was faster. He pulled out a gun and shot at Ronon then turned the gun on Sheppard.

"Go home," the man said, aiming the gun at him. "You're not getting them back until he figures out what the device does."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and kept his P-90 aimed at the man. His pulse pounded, but he remained calm, not wanting to give this guy a reason to shoot again.

"Take it easy," he said, watching as Teyla and Kaylee dragged Ronon out of the line of fire. "You could have just asked him. You didn't need to kidnap either of them."

"He would have taken it and kept it," the man said. "I need that device. It's worth more to me than it does to you."

"You don't even know what it does," Kaylee said, surprise in her voice. "How do you know it's not a weapon and he can use it on you?"

The man shrugged. "I'll take my chances. Now, leave. You'll see them again once Dr. McKay figures out the device. Until then, they stay with me."

"You're going to take us to them now," Sheppard said. "I have the bigger gun that makes me the one in charge."

The man looked from Rodney's handgun to his P-90. He watched the man's eyes move back and forth as if he were trying to calculate something.

"Let me make this simple," he said. "You show us where our friends are and I don't fill you full of holes. Understand?"

The man narrowed his eyes and cocked the gun. Sheppard's pulse sped, but he held his ground. He kept his gun aimed at the man's shoulder. He didn't want to kill him for then they'd never find Rodney and Jennifer.

"You're not getting them," he said, his voice low. "They're staying here."

The gun went off and a stabbing pain shot through his leg. He gritted his teeth, trying not to scream in pain. The man took off at a dead run, disappearing behind a building.

"Teyla, go after him!" Sheppard shouted.

"Are you all right?" Kaylee asked, concern in her voice. He looked up at her and saw the worry in her very familiar eyes.

"I'll be fine," he said, leaning against the wall of the building. "He shot me in the leg. How's Ronon?"

"Shot in the shoulder," Ronon said, sitting against a post. "You should have let me shoot him."

"I doubt he would have told us anything."

"I say we break into his house and see for ourselves if they're really there."

"Oh, they're there," Sheppard said, wincing at the pain. "The real question is where."

Kaylee looked at his leg and Sheppard dug into his vest and yanked out some wrappings. "Use this. We'll back to Atlantis and take care of it later."

She nodded and wrapped the leg as tightly as he'd allow. He closed his eyes and hoped Teyla found the guy and dragged him back here.

"He's gone," Teyla's voice caught his attention.

"Looks like we're breaking and entering," Sheppard said, forcing himself to his feet. "I hope your leg's fine, Ronon, because mine hurts like hell."

"It won't be a problem," Ronon said and led the way back to the man's house.

~*~

Jennifer paced the floor while Rodney leaned back casually in his chair. She didn't understand how he could be so nonchalant while they waited for their captor to return. She had many second thoughts about tricking Tareen, so they could escape this place. She ran many scenarios through her head and each one resulted in one of them injured. She wanted to tell him several times to forget about trying to escape and just wait for someone to rescue them.

_I know they're out there, _she thought. _They just need to find us._

She didn't know why it was taking them so long. Was Tareen keeping them from being found? Is that why they were locked in the basement?

"You need to stop pacing," Rodney said. "It'll give everything away."

"I'll stop pacing when that door opens," she said. "I can't stand still and wait for that maniac to show up and decide our fate."

"Which is why we're taking it into our own hands."

"What makes you think he'll fall for it?" She couldn't resist asking.

"Because he wants to know what this thing does so he can sell it," Rodney said, getting to his feet. He came over to her and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Don't give Tareen a reason to think we're tricking him."

Jennifer nodded and tried to get her nerves under control. She took a deep breath, placing her hands on his arms. She stared into his eyes, letting his nearness to soothe her.

"I'm fine," she said, breathing slowly. "I can do this."

"I know you can," he whispered.

The door swung open and Rodney spun around. Tareen came down the stairs, gun in hand. He aimed it as he drew closer.

"Have you figured it out, Doctor?"

Rodney folded his arms across his chest and Jennifer slowly moved her way be hind Tareen.

"It wasn't that hard," he said, ridicule dripping in his voice. "A child could have figured it out."

"Enough with the insults," Tareen snapped. "What does it do? I warn you, Doctor, if you're lying to me I'll kill her."

He aimed the gun at Jennifer and she froze. She looked at Rodney and saw the fear in his eyes. Her heart pounded as she turned her gaze back to Tareen.

"It probes your mind," Rodney said, bringing the man's attention back to him. "It glows and communicates with you through your mind."

"Interesting. What does it say?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and went to the table. Lifting the device, he handed it to the Tareen. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Jennifer quickly, but quietly moved to the wall. She picked up a rock and made her way toward Tareen. She kept her eyes on the man, trying not to focus on how much Rodney was in the danger zone. The man could easily shoot Rodney.

"I thought you said it needed your gene," Tareen said, taking the device from him.

"If you don't want it…"

"I want it," he said, handing the device back to Rodney. "If what you say is true then you should use it. Show me."

Jennifer stood behind Tareen. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she was surprised no one else heard it. Taking a deep breath, she raised the rock, aiming at the man's head.

Tareen spun, aiming the gun at her. "Don't even think about it."

She froze, staring at the gun. She dropped the rock and backed away. So much for their escape.

Tareen turned back to Rodney, who punched the man in the face. He stumbled back, but didn't drop the gun. Rodney slammed the device against the man's head, sending him stumbling into the wall.

"Jennifer, go!" Rodney shouted as he kicked Tareen in the mid-section.

"What about you?" Jennifer asked, not wanting to leave him behind.

Rodney stared at her. "Don't worry about me, just go!"

He shoved the man up against the wall and reached for the gun. Her heart jumped into her throat. He glanced at her before kneeing the man in the groin.

"Get out of here, now!"

She jumped in surprise then hurried up the steps. She had to find the others, let them know where they were and get off this planet. She raced down the hallway and into the main room of the house. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the house and she stopped. She turned, fear squeezing her heart.

"Rodney!" Jennifer shouted, her heart and brain wanting to go to him. Her feet refused to move. Tareen could be coming up the stairs now. She had to get to the others.

_But what if it's Rodney coming up the steps_? She couldn't take the chance. As much as it pained her, she had to get out of the house.

Her heart aching, she turned and hurried out of the house. She ran into a solid wall and landed on her butt. Looking up, Ronon stood over her. Her face broke into a grin with relief.

"Ronon!" Jennifer said, scrambling to her feet. "Rodney's in the basement. We have to get to him."

Ronon shoved her aside and pulled out his gun. She turned and Tareen aimed his gun at the tall man. Her heart leaped into her throat then sank to her knees.

"Rodney," she breathed and made a move to head down to the basement. Tareen aimed his gun at her.

"He got what he deserved. Now it's your turn. You're not leaving this house."

"That what you think," Ronon growled and fired his gun. The red electrical wave slammed into his chest and he sank to the ground like a sack of grain.

"Downstairs," Jennifer said and raced through the house toward the basement. She feared what she'd find once she got there. She prayed she wouldn't be too late and it was nothing more serious than a flesh wound.

"Rodney!" She called as she jumped over the steps and landed hard on the dirt floor. He lay on his back up against the wall. She swallowed pass the lump in her throat and knelt beside him. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Rodney," she said softly. She moved her fingers to check for a pulse. She closed her eyes when she found a weak one. Her gaze roamed down his body and she found a darkening stain in the center of his shirt. She lifted it up and fought back a gasp.

"What is it?" Ronon asked.

"He's been shot," she said, her voice thick to her ears. "I need to get him to the infirmary. I can work on him here."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she moved out of the way. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She needed to be strong for both of them.

Ronon lifted Rodney into his arms and she led the way back up the steps. She found the others waiting for her in the main room. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the extra person.

"Oh my God," she gasped in shock. "I have a twin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kaylee stared at the woman they had been searching for, for the past several days. She knew the woman looked like her, but she never thought she looked exactly like her. It was like looking into a mirror. The only difference was the clothes.

"You're Dr. Keller," she said, stepping toward the other woman. "I'm Kaylee Frye."

She reached out her hand and Keller stared at it as if not knowing what to think or do. Ronon came up behind carrying Rodney. Her heart sank and she dropped her hand.

"Oh, no," she said, stepping closer. "Is he all right?"

"No," Ronon said in a clipped voice.

"We need to get him back to Atlantis," Keller said, urgency in her voice.

Kaylee stared at Rodney, blood dripping onto the floor. She took a deep breath and nodded. She moved out of the way and headed toward the front door. The others filed out after her.

"They found him?" Simon asked behind her.

She watched the group head out of town toward the gate. She wanted to go with them, wanting to know that Rodney was safe.

"They found them," she answered, following after them.

"Kaylee, we need to get back to the ship. Mal's not going to wait much longer."

"I don't care," she said, picking up her pace.

She heard Simon's footfalls behind her, but she didn't slow her stride. Simon grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Enough of this," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You helped them. They found them and now we have to go. You don't owe them anything else."

"She looks like me, Simon," she said, wrenching her arm from his grasp. "She really looks like me."

"Ok, so you have a twin. We can come back someday and visit. I'm not leaving my sister and I'm not leaving you. Let's go, Kaylee."

"Then go," she said, turning and hurrying after the others.

"Kaylee!" Simon shouted.

The wind rushed passed her ears as she ran to catch up with the others. She couldn't leave, yet. Not until she knew Rodney was all right. She knew she'd worry herself sick if she didn't.

They were up ahead and she gained on them. She slowed to a jog, breathing hard. Sheppard turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to come with us," he said.

"I want to," she said, between breaths. "It's the least I can do for what he's done for me."

Sheppard smirked and led the way to the gate. He pressed the buttons on the large device and the blue water rushed out of the ring. It amazed her each time it happened and she wondered if they could use it themselves. It would be a way to avoid the Alliance and for quick getaways.

_I'll have to see if Mal would even step through one._ She smiled at the thought.

"Let's go!" Sheppard said and led the way into the blue ring.

Kaylee stepped out of the gate and into chaos. People in white gathered around, two of them with a gurney between them. Keller called out orders. Rodney was placed on it and rolled away with Keller following after them. Kaylee watched them leave feeling adrift and alone. She looked at Sheppard.

Movement to her right brought her attention to a bald man wearing gray clothing trimmed in red. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What happened? I saw Dr. Keller leave. Who's this?"

"This is Kaylee Frye," Sheppard answered. "She tried to help Rodney find Jennifer. She'd been kidnapped as bait for Rodney."

The man stared at Sheppard. "Why?"

"It'll be in my report," he said, stepping away. "Right now, I want to get out of this and check on Rodney."

"Wait a minute," the man said, following after the group. "I want that report now."

"Later, Woolsey. I want to change. I'm not in the mood to obey orders."

The man stopped and watched the group leave. He then turned to her and she blinked. She scanned her surroundings, looking for a way to escape this man and his questions. There weren't any without making a scene.

"So you're Kaylee," Woolsey said, coming toward her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she nodded.

"How did you meet Dr. McKay?"

She cleared her throat and lowered her gaze. She really didn't want to do this here. She felt eyes upon her and she knew they realized she could easily be mistaken for Dr. Keller.

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"My office," Woolsey said, motioning for her to follow him. "We can talk there. I'm sure I'll get more out of you than out of the others."

"They're worried about Rodney," she said, following after Woolsey.

"Understandable, but they still need to report to me about it. I want to know what happened on that planet."

"Dr. Keller was kidnapped to get to Rodney," she said, entering the glass office. She looked around the room. She was able to see the gate below them and the control area they'd just went through.

"I want to go back to my first question," Woolsey said, sitting down at a desk. "How did you meet Dr. McKay?"

"I came through the gate and he was waiting for me. He thought I was Dr. Keller and asked me to dinner. I was caught off guard by him and told him I wasn't who he thought I was. I think there was a part of him that knew I wasn't Jennifer. I offered to help him search for her."

Woolsey nodded thoughtfully. "I take it you didn't find her?"

Kaylee shook her head. "We asked around to each of her patients, but they didn't see her after she left them. Some people saw someone following her and we tracked her to one man's store. He didn't see what happened and that's when Rodney disappeared. I believed he'd been kidnapped and came back here to get help."

"And that's when Sheppard and his team joined you. Nice of them to let me know about it."

"Haste was the order of the day. I'm sure they'd have told you otherwise."

"With that group, you never know."

"I'm going to check on him," Kaylee said, turning.

"Tell them I want a full report," Woolsey said.

She nodded and left the room before the man said anything else. She had faint idea where the infirmary was from the last time she was there. She headed down the stairs and entered a corridor. She hurried through the hall, passing people who stared at her strangely. She ignored them and continued on her way.

She stepped into the infirmary and found it in chaos. Medical personnel hurried to and fro as the chief doctor gave orders. She spotted Sheppard and headed toward him.

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked, worry building within her.

"Carson's working on Rodney now," he said, turning toward her. "It'll be awhile. We should leave."

"Good idea," Carson said from the surgery table. "I don't need the distractions."

Kaylee led the way out of the infirmary and into the hallway. She turned to face the others. She looked at each one of them, noticing the tension and worry in their expressions. The same emotions tugged at her and she closed her eyes.

"He'll be fine," Sheppard said. "He's stubborn and been through worse."

"Are you saying that to convince me or yourself?" Kaylee asked, smiling.

Sheppard looked at her. "Both."

She sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait," Ronon said, leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to take this stuff off," Sheppard said, heading down the corridor. "Give me an update if there is one."

"We will," Teyla said.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Kaylee asked, all humor gone.

Teyla looked at her and sighed. "Like John said, Rodney's stubborn. He…"

"He has a habit of ending up in the infirmary," Ronon interrupted. "He'll be fine."

Kaylee stared at the man, wondering if he was even concerned about his team mate. Ronon folded his arms across his chest and stared back at her.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Teyla said as if sensing her thoughts. "We are worried for him, but we know he'll pull through."

Kaylee nodded and sank to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her cheek against her knees and closed her eyes. She was worried about Rodney. She hoped he'd pull through, but she had no idea how skillful the doctor was.

"I guess we wait," she whispered.

~*~

Jennifer stretched her back, hearing it pop. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Looking down at her patient, her heart squeezed. She took a deep breath to get herself under control. He pulled through the surgery, now the rest was up to him.

"We're done," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She placed her instruments on the tray beside her and pulled off her mask.

She gave some orders and stepped away to calm her nerves. She pulled off her cap and ran a hand through her hair. Each time he came across her operating table, she wondered if it would be his last. She pushed her worry and fear to the back of her mind when she worked on him. The emotions always came back full force when she was done.

Taking several deep breaths, she turned and headed out into the hallway. She saw Ronon, Teyla, and the woman named Kaylee waiting in the corridor. She still couldn't get over how the woman looked so much like her.

She cleared her throat, getting their attention. "He made it through the surgery."

"That's good," Kaylee said, getting to her feet. "Can we see him?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Now isn't a good time. I'll let you know when he's ready to receive visitors."

The three left and Jennifer found herself alone in the corridor. She closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to lean against the wall and go to sleep, but she knew Rodney needed her. Sighing, she turned and went back into the infirmary.

She headed over to Rodney's bed and looked at him. He was pale and still as death. If it wasn't for the sound of the monitor beside his bed, she'd believe he was dead. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Thanks for saving me," she whispered. "I just wished it didn't come at this price."

She bent and kissed his forehead then left his side to check on her other patients.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Rodney climbed his way up from the darkness and opened his eyes to see a woman with chocolate brown hair looking back at him. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. The soothing motion turned his body to Jell-O. He closed his eyes, basking in the sensation.

"Do you need anything?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. A corner of his mouth turned up. "You can keep doing what you're doing."

She blushed and looked away. Clearing her throat, she removed her hand from his head. He attempted to sit up, but a stab of pain shot through his chest. He closed his eyes and collapsed against the bed.

"Are you all right?" She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Realizing she wasn't Jennifer, Rodney glared at her. At this point, he contemplated getting nametags for the two.

"No," he snapped. "It hurts like hell."

"Sorry," Kaylee whispered, sitting in her chair. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You've been out for two days."

Rodney sighed and stared at the ceiling. He really needed to work on being more considerate of others, but sometimes he just wanted to bite their heads off.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her. "I hate hospitals."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but react. She looked too much like Jennifer.

"Don't worry about it," she said, patting his arm. "I'm used to it by now."

He smirked and her smile grew. She squeezed his arm and stood.

"I'll let you get your rest," she said. "I'll let the others know how you are."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll try to not be as grouchy next time."

"That'll be the day," Jennifer said from the end of his bed.

He looked at her and the likeness between Kaylee and Jennifer hit him full force. The only way to tell them apart was their clothes. Jennifer wore her gray uniform in contrast to Kaylee's brown and tan clothes.

"I'll be going," Kaylee said, smiling. "See you later."

Rodney watched her leave then turned his gaze to Jennifer. She stepped closer to him. She lifted his hospital shirt and checked the bandage on his wound. She gently pressed and he gasped at the pain.

"Sorry," she said, then removed the bandage from his chest. "It's looking better."

"That's good," he said, watching her clean the wound and check the stitches. She then placed another bandage on and pulled the white shirt back down. She turned her attention to him.

"Can I give you orders not to try that again?" she asked.

Rodney smirked then saw the seriousness in her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and sighed.

"It was the only way to get you out of there."

"It nearly cost you your life, Rodney," she said, sitting in the chair Kaylee had vacated. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"I can't promise not to put myself in harm's way," he said, trying to sit up. He winced at the pain. Grumbling, he stared at her. "Everytime I go Offworld, I put myself in harm's way. I try not to, but…"

"Its part of the job, I know." She adjusted the bed so he could be in a sitting position without hurting himself. "I'm not going to tell you not to go, but just be careful."

Rodney smirked. "I'm the epitome of careful."

Jennifer snorted and shook her head. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes. He relaxed into the motion, enjoying the sensations.

"I just want you to stay safe," she whispered. "You come in here so many times, I'm thinking of giving you your own bed."

He laughed and looked at her. "You're serious?"

"With your name and everything," she continued, smiling.

He shook his head. "I'll take a big gun with me next time I go Offworld then."

"Rodney," Jennifer said, sighing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it from his hair. He stared at her, capturing her gaze with his. He kissed her hand then tugged her down to capture her lips with his. His right hand tangled in her hair while his other roamed down her back.

"I see he's doing better."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Rodney snapped, releasing Jennifer. "What happened to privacy?"

He glared at Sheppard, who smiled and shrugged. "Kaylee told me you're awake. Thought I'd see for myself."

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't to torment me?"

"He's doing fine," Sheppard said, smiling at Jennifer.

"Yeah, for a moment there I thought he turned into Mr. Romance," she said.

"Oh, very funny," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. He glowered at Sheppard, angry that the man interrupted a perfect moment. Sheppard seemed unfazed by his stare, but he didn't care.

"I thought it was," Sheppard said, cocking his head to the side.

Rodney stared at the ceiling. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

"I'll release him tomorrow," Jennifer's voice reached his ears. "He should take it easy, though. I don't want him back in here to put in more stitches."

"We wouldn't want that," Sheppard said, humor in his voice. "I guess that means he stays in the lab for awhile."

"I'm right here," Rodney bit out.

"We know," Sheppard said, staring back at him. "Consider it a vacation."

"I consider any day away from you a vacation."

"Rodney," Jennifer said, staring at him, her eyes wide.

"He's kidding," Sheppard said, patting her on the back.

"I know," she said.

Rodney sighed and returned to staring at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're all right, McKay," Sheppard said, all seriousness. "Get some rest."

"Thanks," he said, closing his eyes. His mind was ready to get out of this place, but he knew his body wasn't. Still the company wasn't bad.

He opened his eyes and watched Jennifer stroll over to her computers. He stared at her backside, admiring the way her uniform hugged her body. He imagined his hands traveling up her back and over her shoulders. He closed his eyes, his arousal growing. He shifted under the blankets to hide his desire.

_I can't wait to get out of here_.

~*~

Kaylee sat in the mess hall, trying to ignore the stares. She knew they gawked at her because of her likeness to their doctor, but it still unnerved her. She felt judged or some kind of specimen. Moving her food around on her plate, she sighed. She had an appetite earlier, but now the cuisine didn't look appealing.

"Something wrong with the food?"

She looked up and saw Sheppard standing above her. She motioned for him to sit.

"No," she said, pushing the tray to the side. "I'm just worried about Rodney."

Sheppard smiled and took a drink from his water bottle. "He's going to be fine, Kaylee. He's already snapping."

She smiled. "He bit my head off when I went to see him."

"There you go. He's good as new."

She stifled a laugh. "If that's how you determine his well-being."

"It hasn't proved wrong, yet," Sheppard said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Kaylee sighed and stared at the table top. "I probably should go back. I told Simon I only wanted to make sure Rodney was all right."

"But you don't want to?"

She looked up at him and saw the curiosity in his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking.

"It's not that," she said, looking around her. "This place is beautiful. It's as if war has never touched it."

"Oh, war's touched it all right," Sheppard said.

"The Alliance?"

"Wraith and Replicators."

Kaylee stared at him. He took a sip from his water bottle, his gaze locked with hers. It seemed even this place wasn't safe from attack.

"It seems so peaceful here," she said.

"We do have the occasional temper tantrum from Rodney, but it's fairly quiet."

She smiled, warmth flooding her face. It wasn't hard to picture him yelling at people.

"He's not always like that," she said, picturing a concerned Rodney.

"No, he's not," Sheppard agreed. "But his bad moods are usually the side of him that people see more often."

She'd seen his temperamental side when he went up against Mal. She'd also seen how worried he was when searching for Jennifer.

"You think it's the type of people he chooses to show which mood to?"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "No. It doesn't matter. I've learned that if he's in a bad mood to begin with, then he's going to be in a temper all day. It has nothing to do with the person."

Kaylee shrugged and stood. "I'll just talk to him then."

"Why are you so interested? Are you trying to get into his head?"

Kaylee's face burned and she sat back down. How could she explain her interest in Rodney? How could she explain the reason she didn't want to leave this city when the others where waiting for her? She placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

"I don't know," she said, sighing.

"Then I guess you better find out before you talk to him," Sheppard said.

She heard the chair scrapping the floor, signaling Sheppard's leaving. She looked up. Sheppard assessing gaze caught hers.

"It'd be better for you to go back to your friends," he said, tray in hand. "If you pursue Rodney, you'll end up hurt."

She watched him leave, realizing he was right. She'd seen the look in Rodney's eyes in the infirmary when Jennifer came to him. He loved Jennifer and her presence would only confuse him.

_Besides, Simon's waiting for me. Rodney's fine and I can go back now. _

There was only one problem. Her feet weren't moving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next day saw Rodney leaving the infirmary. He headed into the mess hall and grabbed a tray. He piled food upon it and made a bee line for the table closest to the large windows. Unscrewing the lid on his bottle of water, he stared out across the ocean. He took a sip, watching the waves move along the surface.

"I wouldn't have taken you for someone interested in the ocean."

He turned and Kaylee sat down across from him. Surprised to see her, he stared at her.

"I thought you left."

Kaylee smiled. "I thought I'd teach Mal a lesson in thinking he could keep that ship together without me."

Rodney's lips twitched. "And people think I'm callous."

"I'll give it a couple of days before he demands my return."

He gaped at her. "He knows the address?"

She shrugged, biting into her toast. "I'm sure he'll find a way to use that thing. He's pretty resourceful and Simon watched me dial."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. It didn't matter anyway. They haven't received a message from Mal or Simon. They probably really did leave her behind. He shook his head and dug into his breakfast.

"I want to ask you something," Kaylee said.

He looked up, eyeing her with both curiosity and caution. He sat back in his chair, his defenses up.

"What?"

"How is it that you're kind to me and Jennifer, but you were insulting to Mal and Simon?"

Rodney stared at her, dumfounded she'd even ask such a question.

"No one's ever asked me that before," he said, clearing his throat.

"Probably because they already know the answer," she said, popping a grape into her mouth.

Realizing what she meant, he narrowed his eyes at her. He folded his arms across his chest, letting his gaze unnerve her. He smiled to himself when she began to squirm.

"And what answer would that be?"

She looked away and he watched a lovely blush creep onto her face.

_Did I just think lovely? _He quickly pushed the thought away and glared at her.

"They think you're constantly in a bad mood, so they expect it from you."

"Thanks for that," he snapped. "Now I know why everyone gives me a wide berth even when I'm in a good mood."

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes wide. "I didn't mean it like that."

"To answer your first question, I was scornful to them because they were in the way of finding Jennifer. They were also contemptuous toward me, so I gave right back."

He stared at her, but she remained silent for several minutes. He wondered if he went too far in being critical of her friends. He watched her push her food around on her tray. He sighed and sat forward.

"I'm sorry," he said.

The wetness in her eyes caused him to mentally kick himself. He didn't mean to make her cry. It was a rarity when someone saw behind the walls he'd built. For someone he barely knew to see quickly pass them put him on the defensive.

"Don't worry about it," she said, shrugging. "It's who you are."

"Kaylee," he began, reaching out to her.

She shook her head and moved away without actually leaving the table. He closed his eyes, wishing he'd learn to keep his mouth shut. He didn't know why he cared what she thought of him. Maybe it was the part of him that thought she was Jennifer.

"I didn't mean it," he said, his voice pleading to his ears. "I have problems with opening up to others. It took me years just to get this far. I'm still not comfortable with allowing others to see another side to me."

"You allowed me to see that other side and you barely know me. Is it because I look like her?"

Rodney closed his eyes. "No. I tend to let my guard down around people I like."

She smiled and his heart beat faster. He leaned back in his chair, hoping to appear relaxed. He picked up his fork and pushed his food around.

"I'm glad I can count myself among those you like."

"I snap at them, too. Ask Sheppard."

Kaylee laughed and he smiled. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before she cleared her throat and looked away. Rodney turned his attention back to his food. His face grew warm and a sense of awkwardness came over him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I should get to work," he said, getting to his feet. "If I leave my staff alone for more than a day, they make a mess of things."

She laughed and shook her head. He smirked and headed for the doors.

Rodney entered his lab and the activity came to a stand still. He stared at his staff who gawked at him as if they'd never seen him before. Irritation built inside him.

"Don't you people have better things to do?" He demanded, stepping toward his computers.

The bustle behind him started up again and he relaxed. Sighing, he sat in front of his laptops and turned them on. He spun in his chair to see Zelenka staring at him.

"What?" Rodney asked, his annoyance increasing with each moment.

"It has been awhile since we last seen you," Zelenka said, leaning against the table.

"I take it they thought I'd never return," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's been too hectic with Woolsey's busy work to worry if you'd return or not."

Rodney grunted then turned to his computers. "Well, I'm here now. Care to update me on anything important?"

"We were able to find something of interest in between the busy work."

He looked up as Zelenka pushed away from the table. The other scientist walked toward him and pulled one of the laptops toward him. Grumbling, he stood and moved to stand to the side of Zelenka. He typed on the keyboard.

"We found this room."

A map of the city appeared on the screen. Zelenka pointed to an area in the lower right of the city. A few more taps and the screen zoomed in.

"Here," he said, pointing to a large room in the lower right corner of the screen. "We searched through all the databases the Ancients had, but found nothing."

Intrigued, Rodney leaned in. "Have you sent anyone down there?"

"No," Zelenka said, taking a step back so Rodney could move closer. "Woolsey's busy work."

Rodney typed on the keys, zooming out for a larger view. He studied the map, memorizing the location and how to get there. Excitement built inside him, sending his heart racing.

"No time like the present," he said, turning to face Zelenka. "Shall we go exploring?"

Zelenka stared at him then at the map on the screen. "You are kidding, right?"

"Nope," Rodney said, smirking. "Going down to an unexplored room? It'll be fun."

"For you, maybe."

"Well, I'm not going down there by myself," he said, smacking the laptop closed with a click. He grabbed his backpack and pulled it on. "Let's go."

He picked up his computer and strolled out of the lab, not caring if Zelenka followed or not. He headed toward the transporter and heard footsteps behind him. He smirked, but didn't turn around.

"I see you made a decision."

"And what decision would that be?"

Rodney stopped in his tracks and turned. He stared at Jennifer, surprised to see her there. He blinked and cleared his throat.

"Zelenka found a room that's not in any database. I'm going down there to take a look. I thought Zelenka was behind me."

"Doesn't look like it," Jennifer said, looking behind her. "Mind if I join you?"

Rodney cocked his head to the side and smiled. To have an entire room alone with her sent enticing shivers down his spine. Thoughts, not having to do with science, flowed through his mind.

"Sure," he said, his eyes taking her in. "I could use the company."

She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. Excitement of a different kind swept through him and he wanted to get her alone now. He took a deep breath to calm himself then motioned for her to go before him. He watched her stroll by him and he allowed his eyes to roam over her body.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to get himself under control. Sighing, he hurried after Jennifer and stepped into the transporter.

He pressed the screen near the location of the room and the doors closed. A few seconds later, they opened and he stepped out.

"Do you have any information about the room?" Jennifer asked.

"No," he said, heading down the corridor. "It could be anything from a lab to someone's lost quarters. I won't have a clue until we get there."

"This is exciting," she said. "We're solving a mystery together."

Rodney couldn't help but smile. It was an adventure and he was on it with her. He looked at her and saw her beaming at him. Intense desire flared through him and he wanted to forget the mystery room and melt into her. Her eyes darkened with an answering emotion. His heart raced at the implications.

The urge to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her breathless washed over him. Fighting it, he looked away and hurried down the hallway.

"Right, let's solve it," he said.

"Wait up!" Jennifer called after him.

He heard her footfalls and he slowed his pace. He closed his eyes, getting himself under control. If this continued he'd have her on the floor before they even made it to the room. She deserved better than that.

"Are you all right?" Jennifer asked, coming to stand before him.

Rodney looked at her and fell into her eyes. "Not really. It's been awhile since we had anytime alone together."

"And you want to forget about the room," she said, running her hand up his arm.

"More than you know," he said, breathless. "But I don't think out in the middle of a hallway is the best place."

She smiled and his heart pounded an erratic rhythm. The world narrowed down to her and everything else was forgotten. He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him. Her hands traveled up his chest and his breath caught. She smiled and he pulled her against him, taking her mouth with his. She moaned into the kiss and desire flooded his being.

Jennifer stepped closer to him, pushing her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her, nearly forgetting about the laptop in his hand. He caught himself before it slipped from his fingers.

"Damn it," he grumbled, stepping away from her.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I almost forgot about this," he said, showing her the computer. "We need to find that room."

"All right," she said, clearing her throat. "Lead the way."

Sighing, he headed back down the hallway. Desire still raged through his veins and he wanted nothing more than to finish what they started.

_Let's just find that room. _

They turned a corner and he remembered the details of the map. He pointed down the hallway.

"It should be down there to the right," he said and picked up his pace.

"How do you know the room hadn't been abandoned because of some disaster?"

"I don't" Rodney answered, counting the doors. "As I said, there wasn't anything in the databases."

"Maybe they deleted everything about it."

Unease crept up into him. The Ancients have erased information before when some experiment failed terribly. What made him think it wouldn't be true this time? He slowed his pace.

"We'll be careful," he said.

They strolled through the corridor at a more sedate pace. It wasn't long before they came to the first door. He stared at it, debating whether he should really open it. He didn't know what lurked on the other side.

_You're the one who wanted to check it out. Open the stupid door. _

Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand over the controls. When nothing happened, he stared at the controls then at the door.

"Oh, come on," he griped. Sighing, he handed the laptop to Jennifer. "I can't believe this."

Taking off the control panel, he rearranged the crystals. A second later, the door whooshed open. He placed the panel back on then took his laptop from Jennifer.

"Let's go," he said and headed into the room.

The lights came on once he entered. He looked around his surroundings, taking it all in.

"Wow," Jennifer whispered behind him.

The room seemed to expand outward from where they stood. Consoles and screens lined the walls. Two consoles were positioned in the center of the room.

"It seems to be in good condition," Jennifer said. "Not even dust."

Rodney smirked and headed toward the consoles in the center of the room. He placed his computer on top and hooked it up. He took off his backpack and opened it, taking out a flash drive.

"Let's see what this place held," he said, turning on his laptop.

Touching the keys of the console turned it on. Smiling when the screen above him came on, he typed on the console.

Data scrolled over the screen and excitement built inside him. He switched to his laptop and began typing to transfer the information to the flash drive.

"Looks like they didn't delete anything from the lab," he said.

"Then what was this place?" Jennifer asked from across the room. He turned to see her looking over one of the consoles along the wall.

"Later, right now, I want to get as much data from these computers as possible."

He turned his attention back to his task. Footsteps came up behind him. Her arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes. The desire of earlier came back full force. He breathed in her flowery scent, taking it deep inside him.

"It'll take awhile to download all this information," he said, turning in her arms.

She looked up at him, smiling. "What ever will we do to pass the time?"

His lips twitched and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her against him and stared into her eyes. They drew him in and everything disappeared except for her. His gaze dropped to her lips and they parted on a breath. His desire grew, a fire burning inside him. He groaned and tasted the softness of her lips. He crushed her against him, parting her lips with his tongue.

Jennifer opened her mouth to him and his tongue thrust into her mouth. She moaned, shocked by the hunger behind his kiss. The headiness of his kiss caused her knees to tremble. Her hands grasped his shoulders to keep from falling. She melted into his embrace, wanting more.

Raising his lips from hers, he gazed into her eyes. Staring into his desire-filled blue eyes, her heart pounded. An answering fire flooded her veins. Keeping his gaze with hers, she pulled her shirt off, dropping it to the floor. His eyes darkened and her breathing quickened.

"You're turn," she whispered. She unzipped his jacket, letting the sound wash over her. His breathing quickened sending her blood rushing through her. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders, the soft sound of rustling following it to the floor.

Taking a deep breath to calm her raging desire, she yanked his shirt over his head. She tossed it behind her then ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

His sharp intake of breath urged her on. She placed a gentle kiss against his chest, her hands moving upward. She trailed kisses up his chest, along his throat, finally taking his mouth with hers. He moaned into the kiss and the fire turned into an inferno.

His pressed gentle kisses along her jaw, down her throat and across her shoulder. She closed her eyes and arched into him. He slowly removed her bra strap off her shoulder, kissing the exposed kiss. She sighed, her hands exploring the contours of his back.

"Rodney," she whispered.

He moaned her name, the sound rumbling through her body. He removed her bra and she barely noticed the chill in the room. Her body was on fire and she wanted his body feel the same.

She smiled up at him and unzipped his pants. They and his boxers fell to the floor to pool around his feet. He stepped out, his gaze locked with hers. Her heart raced in her chest, threatening to explode from her body. Taking a deep breath, she undid her pants and slipped them and her underwear off her hips.

Rodney's eyes roamed over her body, taking her in. Closing the gap between them, she ran her fingers into his hair and brought his head down for a soul shattering kiss. He moaned, wrapping his arms around her. The feel of him against her sent her passion to new heights.

With a groan, Rodney lifted her up, spun them around and placed her on the nearest console. His tongue dueled with hers. He spread her thighs and stepped between them. His hands cupped her breasts, sending delightful shivers rushing over her. His thumbs caressed her nipples and she gasped against his mouth.

His lips left hers to take a breast into his mouth. She arched against him, her hands buried in his hair. His right hand moved from her left breast to skim along her side down to her hip. His fingers left a burning trail on her skin.

"Rodney," she gasped, wanting him now.

He smiled at her. Keeping his gaze with hers, he slowly slipped inside her. She moaned at the sensation and closed her eyes. She tilted her head back and he kissed her throat.

He moved inside her, increasing the flames within her. She gave herself over to the sensations he created. It was only the two of them, everything else ceased to exist. She moved closer to him, their bodies melting together. She moaned his name, the passion building to cloud her mind.

Rodney increased his pace, pounding into her. She held on firmly to him, matching his pace. Tension coiled around her center, tightening with each thrust.

Exploding in a downpour of fiery sensations, she cried out his name. He shuddered against her a moment later.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks to Jper for the beta-read.

**Chapter Thirteen **

The computer beeped and Rodney groaned. Chest up against a warm body, he didn't want to move. Burying his face in Jennifer's hair, he inhaled her scent. He barely noticed the cold floor seeping into his skin.

"Aren't you going to check that?" Jennifer asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Don't want to. Want to sleep."

Pulling her closer against him, he nuzzled her neck and nipped along the skin between her jaw and shoulder. She shivered against him and he smiled.

"Rodney," she moaned, rubbing her rear against his growing erection. "Check the computer."

"Pushy," Rodney grumbled. He kissed her back, letting his fingers tickle along her silky skin. Closing his eyes, he growled low in his throat, pushed away from her and climbed to his feet.

He quickly pulled on his clothes then looked at his computer. He tapped on the keyboard.

"It's finished downloading," he said. He typed a few more keys and brought up a screen and read through the information.

"Learn anything?" Jennifer asked, standing beside him.

"This is a lot of data," Rodney said. "It's going to take hours for me to go through."

"Any idea of what this place was used for?" Jennifer asked, running her hands over his back.

Electricity traveled through his body, leaving tiny shocks in its wake. His heart pounded in his chest. If she kept that up, they'd _never_ get out of here.

"So far, just another lab," he answered. "There's information here for experiments, but not what kind. They didn't leave anything they were experimenting on."

"It is pretty bare in here," she agreed.

"I'm guessing they used this room for more than one experiment. It's too large for anything simple."

He shut down the laptop and unhooked it, placing it in his backpack, then slung it over his shoulder. Facing Jennifer, he debated on taking advantage of being alone in this room one last time.

"We should get back," she said, running her hands up his chest. "They might start to wonder where we are."

Smirking, he pulled her against him and lowered his head down to slowly claim her lips. They tasted like heaven and he wanted nothing more than to bask in the bliss. As much as it irked him, Rodney knew they needed to head back. Grumbling, he stepped away from her.

"Let's go," he said, sighing. "I'll have a team look this place over and gather more data."

"And you'll be down here in the middle of it," Jennifer said, laughing.

Shaking his head, Rodney made his way into the corridor.

A few minutes later, he stepped into his lab and placed the laptop on top of the table. He opened it up, turned it on and sat down in the chair. Rodney barely noticed Zelenka coming toward him.

"Find anything?"

He glanced up at the other scientist then at Jennifer standing to one side. Exhaling in frustration, he stared at the computer.

"I downloaded several hours of data," he answered, crossing his arms against his chest. "It'll take a while to look through it all. From what I read so far, they used that room for experiments. A lot of them."

"You didn't find anything else?" Zelenka asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"No," Rodney said, glaring up at the man. "The room was devoid of any devices or artifacts. All we found were consoles and screens."

"No need to get snippy," the Czech said, turning away. "Have fun."

"I intend to," he said, rolling his eyes. Grumbling, he turned back to the laptops.

"I take it lunch is out of the question?" Jennifer asked.

Sighing, he looked up at the beautiful woman leaning against the table. A slight smile graced her lips. She looked so enticing; he wanted to forget the lab and lunch and go straight for dessert. He knew better, though and smiled at her.

"We're still on for lunch," Rodney told her. "Give me an hour to go through this."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and stepped toward him. "I know better. An hour will turn into two then three. We're going now."

She pulled him to his feet and reluctantly followed her toward the mess hall.

~*~

Kaylee Frye entered the mess hall and spotted Rodney and Jennifer sitting together at a table near the windows. She sighed and grabbed a tray, filling it with food. She headed for the nearest table and sat down. Placing her elbows on the table top, she stared at the plate.

_Maybe it's time to head back. _

She picked up her sandwich and took a bite, but barely tasted it as she wondered why she felt the way she did.

"You look all alone," Sheppard's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You have no idea."

The Colonel smiled and sat down across from her. He pushed his tray to the side then nodded to something behind her.

"Is he the reason you're sitting here by yourself?"

Closing her eyes, Kaylee sighed and dropped her sandwich on her tray.

"He shouldn't be," she replied, pushing her tray away. "I already have someone waiting for me. I should get back to him."

"But you don't want to," Sheppard said, leaning back in his chair. His tone of voice told her it wasn't a question.

Kaylee shook her head, closing her eyes against the emotions raging within her. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. She had Simon to think about.

"I need to leave before I do something I'll regret."

"Yes, you should," Sheppard agreed, folding his arms across his chest.

Placing her head in her hands, Kaylee took a deep breath.

_I don't want to leave. I can't help what I feel. _

"This place is like a paradise," she remarked, lifting her eyes to him. "Where I come from, we're always looking over our shoulder. Here, I don't need to do that. I feel safe here."

"Danger lurks here, too, Kaylee," Sheppard said.

"Not like what I've been through. Everywhere we go, there's a chance we're not going to come out of it. We're hunted."

"You should know everytime we go offworld there's a chance one of us won't come back."

"I know," she sighed, staring at the table top. "But your chances of coming back are greater."

"You want to stay here."

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"If you really want to, I guess you could talk to Woolsey," Sheppard suggested, after getting her attention. "But shouldn't you talk to your friends? I'm sure they'd want a heads up."

Kaylee nodded, but said nothing.

"This is not only because of Atlantis, now is it?"

She shook her head, not able to voice her feelings. She knew she was transparent, but she didn't care.

"Rodney…"

"He doesn't know," she interrupted.

"He'll figure it out eventually," Sheppard said, pulling his tray toward him.

"What do I do when he does? Should I tell him the truth?" Kaylee, afraid of the answer, swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

Sheppard stared at her, a mouth full of sandwich. He swallowed thickly then took a drink from his water bottle. She grew tense waiting for his answer.

"If you do, be prepared for heartache," he answered, shrugging.

"He loves her," she said, sighing.

She looked away and took a sip of water to calm herself. Apparently she was even more transparent than she thought.

Kaylee noticed Rodney and Jennifer navigating their way through the tables. Her heart raced at the sight of Rodney's smile. He placed a hand in the center of Jennifer's back, allowing her to go in front of him.

Sheppard cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"My friends are waiting for me," she announced suddenly, getting to her feet. "I should get back to them."

The Colonel shook his head as if he didn't believe her. Sighing, she left the table and headed for the doors. She stepped into the corridor and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and ran a shaking hand through her hair.

Needing some air, she pushed herself from the wall and headed for the nearest outside balcony. The doors whooshed opened and she stepped out into the ocean wind. Kaylee stepped toward the railing and placed her hands on it. Filling her lungs with the salty air, she stared out at the waves.

She didn't want to leave, but knew she had to. She hadn't the slightest idea why she had these feelings for Rodney. He'd never look at her the way he looked at Jennifer.

_There was that moment in the mess hall this morning, though. _

The expression on his face appeared before her and a shiver went down her spine. He had felt something and it thrilled her.

_I can't._ Kaylee pushed herself from the railing and spun to see Teyla standing in front of her. She stared at the other woman in surprise.

"Kaylee?" Teyla asked, looking her over.

"Yes." Trying to get herself under control, she ran her hands down her clothes. "Can I help you?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow then moved to stand by the railing and stared out at the ocean for several moments. Kaylee began to wonder if she was intruding on some private moment.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Kaylee said, turning on her heel.

"John told me you have feelings for Dr. McKay," Teyla mentioned.

Kaylee turned back. Teyla looked at her, her eyes full of knowing and compassion.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm leaving." Sighing, she went to the railing and leaned against it.

"A good idea," Teyla agreed. "Dr. McKay is more than likely to become confused if you stayed."

"Rodney knows the difference," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I am not talking about _that_." Teyla stepped closer to her.

Kaylee looked away, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She closed her eyes and slumped against the railing. The expression he had this morning came back to her and she knew Teyla was right. If she stayed much longer, Rodney would end up having feelings for her as well.

"I can't do that to him," she whispered.

Kaylee looked at Teyla through blurry vision. She wiped at her eyes and nodded. Pushing away from the railing, she went back inside before she lost what little control she had left.

Rushing down the hallways, Kaylee barely noticed the people she passed. The gate room was her only destination and didn't want to run into Rodney, so she hurried, almost running down the corridors.

She jogged up the stairs to the control center and wiped her eyes.

"I need you to dial the planet," she said, clearing her throat.

"Which planet?" the man at the controls asked.

"The one Dr. Keller disappeared on," she answered, frustration mounting.

"Oh," the man said, eyebrows raised. "Ok."

Kaylee nodded and rushed down the stairs to the room with the gate. Taking a deep breath, she watched the ring come to life. A few moments later, the water rushed outward then retreated. She closed her eyes, willing herself to step forward. Determined, she opened her eyes and forced herself to walk through the blue horizon that reminded her so much of Rodney's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rodney read through the database of the Ancient lab. Jennifer had gone back to the infirmary to check on her patients, leaving him with little distractions. The only disturbance was Radek reading over his shoulder. He tried to ignore him and focus on the data, but Radek's presence pressed into his back.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he snapped.

"I thought you might need some help going over all this data," Zelenka answered. "Dr. Keller said it was a lot."

"I don't need help." Rodney glared at the man's reflection in the screen. "Will you go away so I can read this?"

Zelenka flung his hands up and walked away, shouting in Czech. Rodney rolled his eyes then continued to scroll through the data.

An hour later, and on his way to going cross eyed, Rodney sat back in his chair, scowling at the screen. He barely tapped the surface of what the lab was used for. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Do you need help now?" Zelenka asked.

Rodney looked at the other scientist and sighed. Grumbling, he motioned for Zelenka to take the computer beside him.

"I was able to find some notes on a couple of experiments they were conducting. I haven't found the results or even what kind of experiments they were. Yet."

"I take half then?" Zelenka asked, sitting beside him.

"Right," Rodney said, typing on the keys. "I'll send it over to you."

"How large was the lab?"

Rodney eyed the man, not in the mood to start a conversation.

"Bigger than this room," he answered, writing down some notes of his own. "It was pristine as if someone went down there and cleaned it. There wasn't anything there, no artifacts or devices. It was creepy."

"Are you thinking of taking a team down there?"

Rolling his eyes skyward, he said. "Before I even consider it, I want to analyze this data. For all we know whatever they tested in that lab is still there and its not butterflies and puppies."

"Just asking."

"Well don't," he snapped, narrowing his eyes at the other scientist. "Let's focus on this."

"Dr. McKay," a voice spoke in his ear.

Rodney closed his eyes, pushing down the urge to yell. Whatever it was might be important and needed his attention. He hoped. He tapped his earpiece.

"McKay here, what do you want?" _And it better be life or death._

"The gate activated and someone wants to speak with you."

Rodney blinked. "Who is it?"

"They wouldn't say; just that they wanted to speak with you."

Shaking his head, Rodney climbed to his feet. His curiosity piqued, he looked at Zelenka.

"I'll keep looking."

He nodded and headed out of the lab. Why would anyone ask for him? If someone needed help they'd have called Sheppard or Woolsey.

He strolled toward the stairs and Sheppard came jogging up to him from the other direction. Rodney raised an eyebrow. Did the Colonel get the call as well?

"Don't tell me you're off to bother Dr. Keller?"

Rodney eyed the man with disdain. "No. I got a call from the gate room saying someone wanted to speak to me."

"That's interesting."

"It's even more interesting when the person refuses to identify themselves."

"And you're still going to talk to them?"

"Talk and that's all," Rodney said, stepping up the staircase into the control room. He spotted Chuck at the controls and strode toward him. "Did they say why they wanted to speak to me?"

"No."

A chill went up his spine and he stared at the blue horizon. Something didn't feel right. His stomach churned and his heart rate increased. Taking a deep breath, he moved around the console.

"This is Dr. McKay," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Who are you and what to do you want?"

"Dr. McKay, nice of you to be prompt."

A flicker of apprehension coursed through him when the familiar voice filled the room.

"Tareen," Sheppard said, his voice a growl.

"What do you want?" Rodney ripped out the words impatiently.

"Ah, right to the point," Tareen said, a smile in his voice. It grated on Rodney's nerves and he narrowed his eyes at the horizon.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away, did you? I'm not done with you."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I got away, Tareen. I believe we _are_ done."

"I have your girlfriend," Tareen said.

His stomach churned with anxiety and frustration and he stared in disbelief at Sheppard. Fear threatened to choke him.

Sheppard pressed his earpiece and walked away. Rodney turned his gaze back to the horizon.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, cocking his head to the side. "She's right here with me."

"Say something, darling, he doesn't believe me."

"Rodney!"

Ice water sliced through him, chilling him to the bone. He leaned against the console behind him, a vise wrapping around his heart.

"That's enough."

"Jennifer is still in the infirmary," Sheppard said, standing beside him. "She's fine."

"He has Kaylee," Rodney whispered.

"Come through that gate and we'll finish what we started," Tareen stated. "I'm sure you know what will happen if you don't."

Rodney closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. He looked at Sheppard, who stared back with concern.

"I have to go," he said, standing. "He'll hurt her if I don't."

"And come alone," Tareen said as if he heard them. "I'll give you ten minutes."

Rodney sighed. "I can't let him hurt her."

"She's not alone, Rodney," Sheppard said. "Her friends are also on that planet."

"They probably don't know she's there," he said, heading back down the stairs to get his gear. "I'm all she has."

"You're not seriously considering going? He'll kill you."

"Better me than her."

Sheppard grabbed his arm and spun him around. He pointed a finger in Rodney's face. "Don't talk like that! I'm not letting you go through that gate only to end up dead."

"He wants me to figure out what that device does," Rodney growled, yanking his arm from Sheppard's grasp.

"And when you do, he'll kill you. No, you're not going."

"She's not going to die because of me." He spun on his heel and headed down the corridor.

"Then you're not going alone," Sheppard said, catching up to him.

"If I don't, he'll hurt her."

"He won't know. I'll arrive a few minutes after you. Give you enough time to get ahead of me. I'll search for her friends and get them to help."

Rodney sighed, realizing he wouldn't convince Sheppard to stay put. "Fine."

Sheppard slapped him on the back, but it didn't relieve his fears. He turned and continued down the hallway.

Several minutes later, Rodney stood before the horizon, making sure he had everything he needed. His backpack with his computer inside was strapped to his back and his gun to his right leg. He took a deep breath and glanced at Sheppard to his left.

"Good luck," Sheppard said.

"You, too." His gaze fell on the horizon. "This is McKay, I'm coming through."

"I knew you wouldn't let her down," Tareen said in a mocking voice. "We'll be waiting."

"Great." Rodney rolled his eyes and stepped through the gate.

~*~

Kaylee watched Rodney appear through the horizon. Her heart leaped at the sight of him dressed all in black. He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. She offered him a slight smile and he nodded.

"Are you all right?" Rodney asked, stepped toward her.

"She's fine," Tareen answered, reminding her he stood beside her. "Continue to cooperate and she'll stay that way."

Rodney glared at him, but didn't step any closer. His stance exuded pent up tension and anger. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was trying to keep himself from attacking the man.

"Let's get this over with. Where's the device?"

"Waiting for you at my house," Tareen said, a smile in his voice.

The gate shut down as if cutting off their only means of escape.

"Let's go," Tareen said, grabbing her arm. He yanked her forward and she winced. She stumbled, but caught her balance.

"You don't have to manhandle her," Rodney said, his voice was inflamed and belligerent.

"You two have caused me a lot of trouble," Tareen growled. "Allow me the courtesy of taking it out on you."

Kaylee took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The man thought she was Jennifer. She didn't know how, she wasn't wearing anything that resembled Jennifer's clothes.

_It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let him think otherwise. _

She looked over at Rodney. He hadn't said anything to the contrary, but she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was a caring person, regardless of what he wanted others to think. He'd come through that gate no matter who she was or wasn't.

_I just hope it doesn't get him killed. _

~*~

Jennifer finished stitching Ronon's forehead and placed a bandage on the wound.

"My advice is to duck next time," she said, stepping away.

"I did," he answered, his voice gruff as always. "Teyla hit me with the other stick."

She smirked and tossed her gloves into the biohazard wastebasket.

"I suggest avoiding sticks for a couple of days," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'll take that under advisement," Ronon said, standing.

Jennifer shook her head as Ronon left the infirmary. She checked her watch and smiled. It was almost time for dinner. Pulling the band from her hair, she shook out the brown locks. She took off her white coat and tossed it on the chair at her desk.

"I'm going to dinner," she said, strolling toward the door. "Call me if there's anything."

"Right, Doctor," the evening nurse said.

Finger-combing her hair, Jennifer headed down the corridor to the lab. She knew Rodney would more than likely forget about their date. Ever since they'd found that laboratory, he'd been focused on trying to discover its secrets.

_Guess I'll have to go down there and remind him. _

With a spring in her step, she hurried down to Rodney's home away from home. They planned to take one of the jumpers to the mainland and have a picnic near the ocean. Excitement grew within her. She couldn't wait.

"Rodney, are you ready?" Jennifer asked, stepping into the lab. She stopped when she saw his empty desk. Staring at it, she pressed her earpiece. "Rodney, where are you?"

Silence.

"He went to the gate room," Zelenka said, behind her. She turned and saw him holding a tray full of food.

"Why?"

The scientist shrugged and went around her to sit at the desk. "Someone called him. Don't know why, so he went to find out."

Jennifer tapped her earpiece again. "Rodney, this is Jennifer. Answer please."

Silence. Frustration grew and she stared at Zelenka. "He won't answer."

Zelenka looked at her, stunned. He tapped his earpiece. "Rodney, this is Radek. Are you there?"

He shook his head and dread spread through Jennifer.

"Control, this is Dr. Keller. Where's Dr. McKay?"

"This is Chuck. Dr. McKay went through the gate a couple of hours ago."

"Why?"

"Someone called wanting to talk to him. When he got here, the person wanted him to come through the gate or he'd hurt you."

Jennifer's fear spiked, her heart raced. "Tareen."

"That's what he said his name was," Chuck said. "He hasn't been back since. Sheppard went through after him, though."

Relief flowed through her, but it didn't ease her fear.

"Dr. McKay knew I was still here," she said.

"He went through anyway."

She closed her eyes, realizing what was going on. Tareen had captured Kaylee, thinking the mechanic was her.

"Tareen kidnapped the wrong woman," she said, looking at Zelenka. "He abducted Kaylee."

"Will he know his mistake?"

"Let's hope not or else they're both dead," she breathed.

Not knowing what else to do, she left the lab and hurried to the infirmary. She didn't want to wait for Sheppard to rescue Rodney and Kaylee. She'd go mad. Instead, she was going to get him back herself.

Entering the infirmary, Jennifer grabbed her medical kit and her jacket. She turned around and nearly ran into Teyla. She jumped, startled.

Teyla's gaze fell on the med kit then looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Rodney's in trouble," she said, making her way to the Gateroom. "John went after him, but I can't stand by and wait. I have to do something."

"And get yourself hurt in the process?" Teyla asked, stepping in front of her. "What makes you think he's in trouble?"

"Tareen," Jennifer answered, maneuvering around Teyla to continue down the hallway. "I know he'll hurt Rodney if only to get back at him."

"If Rodney allowed himself to be taken by Tareen then he has a plan of his own," the Athosian said, her footsteps loud in the corridor. "You'll only make things worse by going."

"I'm not staying here waiting for news on his well-being. I know if Tareen realizes he has the wrong woman…"

"He kidnapped Kaylee?" Teyla asked in surprise. She grabbed Jennifer's arm, pulling her to a stop. "Then you should not go."

Jennifer stared at the other woman, knowing Teyla was right, but not caring. She had to get Rodney back. He had done the same for her.

"It's my turn to rescue him," she said softly. "He knew how dangerous it was, but he came for me. I can't leave him in the hands of that monster, knowing what will happen if I do."

"Then allow me to come with you," Teyla said, determination in her eyes.

Jennifer nodded. "I'll probably need backup."

"I'll see you at the gate," Teyla said then turned and headed down the corridor.

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer hurried toward the gate room.

~*~

The sun hovered above the horizon when the town came into view. A spark of remembrance crossed Rodney's mind. He groaned, realizing he was supposed to take Jennifer to the mainland for dinner.

_She's probably wondering where I am. I bet she thought I forgot again. _

The activity of the town was minimal for the time of day. People were packing their wares away or heading home. Some didn't bother to look their way while others smiled and nodded as they passed. Instinct bit at Rodney to signal for help, but he knew better. He'd only endanger themselves and anyone who tried to help. His only hope was to outsmart this man fast enough to escape with Kaylee.

_Hopefully sooner rather than later_.

They arrived at Tareen's house in no time. He motioned for them to head inside and followed after them, closing the door.

"Shall we head into the basement?" Rodney couldn't help asking. He glared at the man, his hand itching to grab his gun.

"No," Tareen said, stepping closer to him. "I want to keep an eye on you. Hand over that gun or you're girlfriend gets hurt."

His gaze feel on Kaylee and the pleading in her eyes tore at him. His mind raced through scenarios, hoping to find one where they both could get out of this alive if he pulled his gun now. None of them worked. Mentally grumbling, he pulled his gun out of its holster and handed it to Tareen.

"Good," Tareen said, smiling too broadly. "You're cooperating very well."

Tareen waved the gun like a pointer and motioned toward the table in the center of the room. The silver device was already on top, waiting for Rodney.

"You can use the table," Tareen said. "And to keep you from even thinking about escaping…"

Gunshot exploded and hot pain stabbed through him. He doubled over sinking to his knees.

"Rodney!" Kaylee shouted, dropping down beside him.

"Since she's a doctor, she knows how to heal you."

Clutching his stomach, he scowled up at the man. The urge to tell Tareen he screwed up toppled on the edge of Rodney's tongue. He tamped it down.

"You have two days to figure out what that device does," Tareen said.

"Or what?"

"I believe you know, Dr. McKay." Tareen smiled and left the room.

Kaylee dragged him over to the side of the room. Rodney closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. The slamming of the door announced Tareen's departure. Tension left his body and he opened his eyes to look at the fear in Kaylee's gaze.

"How could he do that to you?" Kaylee asked in a frightened voice.

"He wants to prove a point," he said, wincing at the pain. "And he thinks you can fix it."

"Well, that's where he's wrong," she said.

Rodney looked at her, realizing she was his only hope if he was to stay alive. Taking a breath he soon regretted, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just stop the bleeding," he snapped, wanting her to focus.

"How?" Kaylee looked around the room.

Gritting his teeth to keep from barking at her, he growled. "Check the drawers for some kind of cloth. This is a kitchen if you haven't noticed, there's bound to be napkins of some sort in here."

"Right," she said, smiling sheepishly.

He refrained from rolling his eyes while she stood and rummaged through the drawers. Drowsiness dug its claws into him, trying to drag him down. He fought it, knowing he needed to stay awake if they were both going to get out of here.

"Found something," she said.

"Oh, for small favors."

Kneeling beside him, she pulled up his shirt. He hissed in pain and forced himself to hold still.

"It doesn't look good," she said, her fingers reaching out to touch the wound.

"Put the damn cloth on the wound," he growled.

She jumped, but did what he said. "You don't have to shout. I'm scared, too."

Rodney said nothing as she pressed the cloth against his injury. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall.

"We're probably going to need another one," Kaylee said softly.

"Then get another one," he bit out, not opening his eyes.

"That bullet needs to come out."

"No kidding."

"I can try to get it out."

His eyes flew open and he stared at her. She looked back at him with fear and concern in her eyes and a little determination. He saw in her gaze that she wasn't about to let him die.

"If we're going to continue this charade that I'm Dr. Keller then I need to get that bullet out, especially if he comes back here to check on us."

Blinking through the agony sweeping through him, he realized she was right. They had no idea when Tareen would be back and he couldn't very well go anywhere in the condition he was in now.

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth. "Just hit me over the head before you get started."

"I'm not going to hit you," she said, getting to her feet. "I will help you onto the table, though."

"Great," he mumbled as she helped him to his feet. "Just what I was thinking."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jennifer and Teyla made their way through the forest, trying to make it to the town before the sun completely vanished behind the horizon. Dark clouds gathered in the distance.

Birds called overhead, flying through the trees in a hurry to find shelter from the coming storm. The scent of moisture in the air reminded Jennifer they needed to get to the town before the downpour.

"It's going to rain before it gets dark," Teyla mentioned.

Thunder reverberated emphasizing the Athosian's point.

"That's just great," Jennifer grumbled.

She picked up her pace, following Teyla through the woods. She wished they'd taken a jumper instead. She trudged on, knowing this wasn't the time for hindsight. She climbed over a fallen tree trunk and spotted movement toward her left. She stopped and stared into the forest.

"Why did you stop?" Teyla asked, coming toward her.

"I saw something," Jennifer answered, pointing in the direction of the motion.

"It's John," Teyla said.

The shifting came again and a familiar black uniform came into view. Recognizing Sheppard, her heart soared.

"John!" Jennifer called, waving her arms in the air. "Over here!"

The figure stopped and looked at her. Relief flooded her when Sheppard waved at her. He headed toward them, but he wasn't alone. She didn't recognize the two men following behind the Colonel. She hurried over to them as fast as the surrounding vegetation would allow.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said when she caught up with them. "Rodney's in trouble."

"I know," Sheppard said. "I see you brought backup, too."

"I asked to come," Teyla said, the rustling of leaves indicating her footsteps. "I had no idea you had conducted your own rescue mission."

Sheppard shrugged and offered a roguish grin. "What can I say? I can't keep away from the action."

"Who are they?" Jennifer asked, eyeing the two men with suspicion.

Sheppard looked at the two then shrugged. "They're Kaylee's friends. The rugged looking one with the scowl is Malcolm."

"I'm Simon Tam," the shorter man said, stepping toward her. His studying gaze caused uneasiness to wash over Jennifer. "You really do look like Kaylee."

Warmth spread through her. She looked into his eyes and saw kindness and worry within.

"Can we please get on with this?" Malcolm asked, impatience in his voice. "I shouldn't have let Kaylee go with you in the first damn place."

"This isn't the time for shouldn't haves," Sheppard snapped. "We work together or they're not getting out of there alive."

"Then let's get moving," Malcolm growled, taking the lead. He removed his gun from its holster and headed toward the town.

"I guess we follow Mr. Impatient," Sheppard said. "Move out!"

~*~

Kaylee wrapped the gauze she found in Rodney's backpack around the napkins she'd placed on the wound. She wiped her forehead with the back of her bloody hand. She had removed the bullet with kitchen knife and closed the wound as best she could using a needle and thread she found in Tareen's bedroom, but she knew she wasn't Dr. Keller.

_I just hope it's enough. _

She covered him with his jacket and kissed his clammy forehead. Exhaustion swept through her and she sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his arm.

_I'll clean up the blood later. _

The slamming of the door jolted her alert. She looked up and saw Tareen enter the room.

"I see you didn't waste any time," he said, tossing a rabbit-like creature onto the counter. "I wouldn't want him to die before he figured out that device."

Kaylee stared at the silver brick on the floor. She wanted to use it on Tareen's head, but she remained still.

_He has a gun after all_.

"What if he's unconscious for two days?"

Tareen shrugged, taking off his coat. "He'll wake before they're up. You're still in danger and he knows that."

A chill went through her and she shivered. Her gaze fell on Rodney's prone form. He wouldn't be completely healed when he woke up. She glared at their captor, the sudden urge to hit the man building within her.

"If he doesn't wake up on his own, I'll wake him up," Tareen said, picking up the animal. "In the mean time, I'll make dinner."

Tareen smiled and left the room, leaving her alone with Rodney.

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Kaylee looked at Rodney. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I shouldn't have left Atlantis," she whispered, guilt overwhelming her. "We were safer there."

She rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Closing her eyes, she let it wrap around her, calming her. Exhaustion finally gripped her and she let it pull her down into blissful sleep.

~*~

Lightning tore through the sky, casting a false brightness over the town. Jennifer stayed close to the group, scanning her surroundings for any signs of Tareen. She wasn't about to let the man get away. He would be taught a slow painful lesson about kidnapping.

The town was disserted, everyone had packed up and went inside. Even the birds stopped their singing and flying.

Thunder echoed loudly and a moment later heavy drops of water fell from the sky. A few hit her, soaking into her hair and clothes.

"This is just perfect," Malcolm griped.

"Well, you needed a shower," Jennifer whispered.

They hurried through the town, ducking under covered porches to keep from becoming more drenched. Jennifer ran her hand through her saturated locks. She looked out at the rain coming down in sheets.

"At least it's not windy," she offered.

"Not that it matters," Simon said. "We're still soaked."

"Quit the griping," Sheppard growled. "I've never heard so much complaining. Even Rodney doesn't complain this much."

"I'm not complaining," Simon said, his voice laced with hurt.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Break's over, let's go," Malcolm said and took off to the next store with a covered porch.

"He really thinks he's in charge here, doesn't he?" Sheppard asked.

They followed after Malcolm, making their way toward Tareen's home.

~*~

"Dinner time!"

Kaylee jumped awake, her heart leaping into her throat. She blinked and the smiling face of Tareen came into view, a plate of meat in his hands. He held it out to her and her stomach growled.

"Take it," he said, shoving it into her hands. "You need to eat."

She took the plate and lifted a small piece. She popped the warm morsel into her mouth and let the flavors tease her tongue. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"When you're done with that, go clean up. I doubt waking up to you covered in blood will go over well."

Looking down at herself, she saw blood darkened her shirt. Her gaze fell on Rodney, still unconscious on the table.

"I'll buy you some clean clothes down the street," Tareen said, leaning against the counter across from her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaylee asked, not understanding why he was being considerate.

Tareen shrugged. "If he knows I've taken care of you while he was unconscious it might give him reason to actually do what I want him to do."

Kaylee closed her eyes, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. Gazing at Rodney, she reached out and touched his hair.

"I'll get those clothes for you, Dr. Keller," Tareen said, pushing from the counter. "Finish your dinner and then you can clean up. There's a tub in my bedroom. I'll warm up the water once I get back."

She stared at her food, listening to Tareen's footsteps on the wooden floor. She followed him from the kitchen into the living room and out the door. The tears fell then and she looked at Rodney. She grasped his hand again, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, bringing his hand to her mouth. She closed her eyes, a sob escaping her.

"Don't cry," a weak voice came to her ears.

Blue eyes full of pain looked back at her. She stared at Rodney, surprised and relieved he was awake.

"Rodney," she whispered. Moving forward in her chair, she realized she still held the plate. She gazed down at the serving of food then back at him. She smiled, lifting the dish. "Hungry?"

Rodney laughed then closed his eyes on a groan. She set the plate on the floor and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Don't do that again," he said, taking a breath. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry I got you into this," she said, stroking his hair. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Rodney shook his head and stared at her with determination in his eyes. "You didn't do anything. He threatened you and I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

Kaylee pressed a kiss to his forehead, grateful he was here with her. She pulled back and saw the surprise in his eyes. She offered him a smile and sat.

"About that food?" Rodney asked.

"Oh! Sure," she said, bending and picking up the plate. "Do you need help sitting up?"

Rodney shook his head and lifted a piece of food. He placed it into his mouth and chewed. Closing his eyes, he moaned.

"You need this more than I do," Kaylee said, placing the plate on his stomach.

"I can share," he said, looking up at her.

Warmth spread through her and she averted her eyes, trying to hide the emotions he stirred within her. Attempting to distract herself, she picked up a piece of meat and popped it into her mouth.

The door banged open and she jumped. Tareen stepped into the kitchen and tossed some clothes at her.

"These should fit," he said. "Put them on."

She picked up the clothes from the floor and looked at Rodney. He stared at her then at Tareen. The question burned in his eyes, but she only smiled.

"He's awake," Tareen said, his footsteps tromping toward her. "Good. Now get those clothes on. I'm going to talk to him."

"I'll be fine," Rodney said. "Go."

She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to stay in these bloody clothes any longer. Offering him a smile, she headed down the hallway toward Tareen's bedroom.

Rodney glared up at Tareen, pain dragging him down into oblivion. He wanted to give in to it, but Kaylee needed him. He didn't trust the man not to hurt her in some fashion.

Tareen removed the plate off his stomach, pulled off the jacket, and lifted his shirt. Rodney closed his eyes, a stab of pain shooting through him.

"I would give you something for the pain, but I don't have anything," Tareen said. "You're going to have to suffer through it."

"I've had worse," Rodney growled.

"I'm sure you have." Tareen dropped the shirt and tossed the jacket back on him. "You're going to figure out what that device does or…"

"I know. You'll hurt her."

"Good. I hate to repeat myself."

Rodney narrowed his eyes, wanting to hit the man. His hands fisted under the jacket, but he closed his eyes and took several deep breathes to calm himself. He needed to think, figure out a way to get Kaylee out of here.

"I'll let you rest some more before getting to work."

"How kind of you," Rodney bit out, glaring at Tareen.

Tareen patted him on the shoulder think looked up. Kaylee stood in the doorway dressed in a dark blue shirt with a low cut ruffled V-neck. A white skirt fell below her knees revealing her black boots.

"Now isn't that better," Tareen said.

Kaylee stepped into the room, her gaze on him. Uncertainty shone in her eyes and he reached a hand out to her. Smiling in relief, she took it.

"Are you all right?" Kaylee asked.

"I've been better," he answered. "I'm trying to ignore the pain."

"Get some rest," she said, stroking his hair. "You'll feel better then."

He didn't want to sleep. He had no idea what Tareen would do to her.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Tareen said, getting his attention. "You need to rest."

"If you haven't shot me, I wouldn't need rest," Rodney snapped.

"I wanted you to know how serious I am."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

"Rodney," Kaylee whispered, squeezing his hand. Worry clouded her eyes and he sighed.

"I'm not done eating," he said.

"Good idea." Tareen picked up the plate and handed it to Kaylee. "I wouldn't want you to starve."

Several snappy remarks danced on the edge of his tongue, but he kept quiet. He wasn't in the mood for a battle of wits and he knew his temper would only escalate. It would only make things worse.

Tareen left the room and Rodney looked up at Kaylee.

"I'd really like to get off this table," he said and she laughed.

"You're not going to lie on the floor," she said, picking up a piece of meat. "And I really doubt sitting up is going to help."

He opened his mouth and she placed the piece on his tongue. Closing his eyes, he chewed, letting the flavors skip along his tongue.

"You could at least get me a pillow," he said around the food.

"I'm not your servant," she scoffed.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I can't very well get it myself. Besides, you're my doctor. You're supposed to make sure I'm comfortable."

"You're a pain, you know that?"

"I'm in pain. Now, how about that pillow?"

Kaylee placed the plate on his chest, shook her head then headed back down the hallway. Rodney turned his attention to the food.

A moment later, she came back with a fluffy white pillow. He smiled and she lifted his head, placing the pillow beneath. He slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Much better," he whispered. "Now if only we can do something about the pain."

"I can't help you there. I'm sorry."

Rodney looked up at her and took her hand in his. He squeezed it and she smiled.

"You're helping me. More than you know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Thunder boomed overhead and the rain came down in sheets. Jennifer gave up trying to keep the water out of her eyes. She blinked through the wetness and tried her best to keep up with the others. She raised her hand to keep the rain out of her eyes and saw Simon ahead of her. She picked up her pace, urging herself forward.

_We're almost there. Just a little bit further. _

Lightning split the sky revealing Tareen's house. She breathed a sigh of relief and hoped Rodney was all right.

"Here," Sheppard said and raised his P-90.

"Let's get this over with," Malcolm said and kicked the door in.

"So much for knocking." Jennifer sighed, knowing knocking wouldn't have gotten them inside as quickly.

She followed the others inside and the coppery scent of blood filled the air. Her stomach sank and her heart raced in trepidation. She pushed through the group and came up short when she saw Tareen. He aimed his gun at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not getting him back," he said. "He hasn't completed his work."

"We're putting an end to that," Sheppard said.

The air was thick with tension, but she held herself still. Her gaze wandered to the kitchen and her heart stopped. Rodney sat at the table, an expression of pain on his face. His backpack stood on the table at his right and he was at work on a silver block. His laptop set on his left, a cord attached to the device. Kaylee wiped a cloth on his forehead, concern on her features.

"What did you do to him?" Jennifer asked, not able to keep the concern or anger out of her voice. She wanted to go to him, take away the pain, but fear that something worse could happen kept her immobile.

"I shot him," Tareen said, smug amusement in his voice. "He's fine with his doctor girlfriend tending him."

Jennifer turned her gaze back to Rodney and Kaylee. Even if the bullet had been taken out there was still a chance for infection. She needed to get to him.

Rodney looked up then and hope and relief flooded his blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at the expression. She smiled, letting him know he'd soon be out of here and back to Atlantis.

"He needs more than just a doctor," Sheppard said, aiming his gun at Tareen. "He needs medicine."

"He's not leaving this house," Tareen growled.

"There's danger of infection," Jennifer said, stepping forward. She took off her backpack and brought out her medical kit. "I can help him."

Tareen narrowed his eyes and sneered. "You're the doctor. I should have known."

"He doesn't have to leave the house. Let me take a look at him and help him."

"You think I'm stupid? You're not getting anywhere near him."

Tareen pulled back the hammer of the gun, but Sheppard stepped in front of her.

"Try it," he said, his voice a growl. "She's going in there and treat Rodney or else he won't be able to do the work you're so adamant he finish."

Jennifer looked into the kitchen and saw Rodney's pale face. He was on the verge of passing out. She didn't care if Tareen shot her in the process. She couldn't lose Rodney.

"Fine," Tareen snarled. "She can tend to him, but no one is leaving."

"We'll see about that," Malcolm said and two gunshots echoed through the house.

Jennifer winced, ducking down. She looked up and Tareen fell to the ground, blood darkening the front of his tunic.

"I wasn't in the mood to talk about this for the rest of the day," he said, twirling his gun then placing it back in its holster. "Let's get who we came for and get the hell out of here."

Jennifer got to her feet and headed into the kitchen. She tossed her backpack to the ground, her medical kit in hand. She checked Rodney's pulse and felt his forehead. She shivered at the clamminess.

"He wouldn't let Rodney rest," Kaylee said, fear in her voice. "I don't think he's all right."

"We need to get him back to Atlantis," Jennifer said and went into her kit. She pulled out syringe and a vial of antibiotics.

"What took you so long?" Rodney whispered.

"The rain," she said and injected him with the medicine.

"I hadn't noticed," he said, leaning back in the chair. He looked up at her. The mixture of pain and dullness in his blue eyes frightened her. Her heart clinched.

"We're going to get you out of here," she whispered to him, stroking his hair. "Just hang on."

"Kaylee, you're all right!" Simon came into the kitchen and embraced the other woman.

"It's good to see you," Kaylee said, returning the hug. "I was getting worried."

Thunder shook the house and a sense of urgency went through Jennifer. They had to get him back to Atlantis, but she feared the factor of the weather. His body was busy trying to fight off an infection. A cold or fever would only make things worse. It couldn't be helped, though.

"You have your friend," Mal said. "We're taking Kaylee and getting off this planet."

Kaylee opened her mouth to speak, but Mal raised a finger. "No buts, Kaylee. We're leaving. Now."

"We're going to need your help with Rodney," Sheppard said. "No, buts."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Great. What do you need?"

"We need to make a stretcher," Jennifer said, gathering Rodney's things and the device.

"There are some blankets and I'm sure the bed can be broken down for materials."

"Let's get started then," Sheppard said and headed into the bedroom.

"Thank you," Rodney whispered, getting her attention. She looked down and offered him a smile. She blinked back the tears and stroked his hair.

"You did the same for me."

He returned her smile then closed his eyes.

~*~

Rodney slowly opened his eyes to blurriness. He blinked, trying to clear his sight and focused on a face hovering above him. He squinted, trying to make out the features. The dark halo around the figure's head told him it was Jennifer.

Or was it Kaylee?

"Hello," he said, his voice thick to his ears.

"Hi," she said, taking his hand in hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," he answered, his vision slowly coming into focus.

"Which one are you?"

"Jennifer," she laughed, squeezing his hand. "Kaylee left with her friends yesterday."

"Without saying Good-bye?" Rodney asked, startled.

"Malcolm was getting impatient and wanted leave," she said, releasing his hand and standing. "She wanted to stay until then, but didn't know when you'd wake up."

"And Malcolm didn't want to wait that long." Rodney sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

He missed Kaylee already. She'd been an interesting person. She'd been positive and energetic even up against his tetchiness. He wished she could have stayed longer, but it was probably for the best. He didn't want to end up calling one the wrong name during a conversation. Though he doubted he'd get them confused, there was always a chance.

"I saved you something," she said, smiling.

His mood brightened and he watched with growing excitement while she to a tray table and came back. His eyes narrowed when he saw the silver brick in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing with that thing?" Rodney snapped, trying to sit up. He gasped and plopped back down.

"I thought you might be interested in taking a look at it," she said, her voice full of hurt.

The wounded look in her eyes made him feel like a jerk. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe one day, but not right now," he said. "It's too soon."

Jennifer smiled and shrugged, putting the device away. "It's all right. Maybe when this is behind us, you can take a look at it."

She ran her fingers through his hair and he whispered.

"Maybe someday."

END


End file.
